Zaginiona Prawda
by anga971
Summary: Akcja dzieje się po piątym roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Jest to creatur. Postacie częściowo niekanoniczne, zupełne pominięcie II tomu, zignorowanie VI i VII. Slash HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

Autor : anga971

Beta : Leeni

Konsultacje : Dziękuję Fan, która wniosła dużo dobrych pomysłów do tego ficka. Jednak przed e wszystkim muszę podziękować mojej kochanej Agnieszce. Gdyby nie ona, to ani ten tekst, ani mosty nie zostałyby napisane. Jak nikt potrafi mnie zmotywować, kiedy potrzeba ochrzanić, bym mogła ruszyć dalej. Mogłabym pisać dalej, ale chyba lepiej nie... *patrzy groźnie na przechodzących* Bo gdybym ciągnęła mój monolog, musiałabym nadmienić, że jest cudowną osobą o dużym poczuciu humoru... *trzy godziny później* (...) oraz, że zawsze wywołuje uśmiech na mojej twarzy i sprawia, że daję się fotografować. Ale wara mi od niej *ostrzy nożyk*

Ostrzeżenia : Kanon wszedł do mojego pokoju i padł na zawał. Tak więc nie oczekujcie go tu zbyt wiele... Dodatkowo to jest Creature... Hmmm... W pierwszym rozdziale jest fragment, w którym zaszlachtowałam wieloryba; jestem kłusownikiem. (Podpowiedziane prze Mar)

Prolog

Za oknem siąpił deszcz, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Ze stojącego po środku pokoju fotela wstał młody mężczyzna, podszedł do nich i, pewien, kogo za nimi zobaczy, otworzył. Za progiem stał człowiek z maską zasłaniającą mu twarz, jednak Lucjusz wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia.

— Zapraszam, Severusie. — Ten wszedł, nie odpowiadając. Malfoy zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że po każdym spotkaniu mężczyzna staje się oziębły i potrzeba czasu, by wróciła mu chęć do życia. Jednak za błędy młodości trzeba płacić.

Przeszli do salonu, gdzie Snape bez pytania zrzucił z siebie mokry płaszcz, który opadł na podłogę. Został w samej masce, po czym usiadł na ulubionym fotelu Lucjusza. Ten stał i patrzył na niego, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego jego przyjaciel tak dziwnie się zachowuje. Normalnie nie pozwoliłby sobie na taki brak manier nawet po zebraniu śmierciożerców. Etykieta była dla niego niezmiernie ważna, nie złamałby jej zasad bez poważnego powodu. Malfoy bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się ku przestronnej kuchni. Oparł się o blat i przymknął powieki. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla Severusa to wszystko było cięższe. Sam miał oparcie w żonie i synku, a on jedynie w pustym kieliszku i swoich eliksirach. Przemyślenia przerwał mu cichy stukot dochodzący z salonu, więc z ociąganiem ruszył z powrotem do pomieszczenia, w którym zostawił Severusa. Gdy wszedł, ten podniósł ukrytą pod maską twarz. Lucjusz zauważył, że ramiona przyjaciela drżą, gdy pochylił się do przodu, by rozwiązać sznurowadła. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, by Snape płakał. Nie miał pojęcia, co musiało się stać, by doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Jeszcze przez chwilę nie reagował, po czym podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem i ukląkł przed nim.

— Severusie, co się stało?

Ten nie odpowiedział, a jedynie pokręcił głową w milczeniu. Lucjusz nie naciskał. Pogładził mężczyznę niezdarnie po plecach, po czym machnął dłonią, sprawiając, że maska zniknęła. Jego oczom ukazała się śmiertelnie blada twarz przyjaciela i czerwone obwódki dookoła jego lśniących oczu. Poczuł się taki bezsilny... Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak może mu pomóc.

— J-ja... Przekazałem przepowiednię Czarnemu Panu.

— I co w związku z tym? — zapytał Lucjusz, nie rozumiejąc problemu.

— Przepowiednia dotyczyła dziecka urodzonego pod koniec lipca, które to będzie w stanie go pokonać. Wściekł się i zadecydował, że zaatakuje Potterów jeszcze dzisiaj.

— Ale dlaczego tak cię to poruszyło? Nie po raz pierwszy przekazujesz takie informacje, czym ta ma się różnić od pozostałych? Nie zaprzątaj sobie już tym głowy.

— Nie potrafię. Przeze mnie zginie małe dziecko! Lucjuszu, ten chłopiec nie umie nawet samodzielnie chodzić! Nie zaznał życia, musi umrzeć przez zwykłą przepowiednię. Poza tym… Sam nie wiem. Mam dziwną potrzebę chronienia tego dzieciaka, czuję, że to, co zrobiłem, jest złe, gorsze od tych wszystkich morderstw, do których zostałem zmuszony…

— Severusie, weź się w garść. Mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż problem Potterów, chyba, że jest jeszcze coś, o czym mi nie mówisz.

— W zamian za ochronę Lily i dzieciaka, zgodziłem się zostać szpiegiem Dumbledore'a i uczyć w Hogwarcie Eliksirów.

— Ty zrobiłeś co? Nie możesz, Severusie, a co się stanie, jeżeli cię odkryją? Wiesz, jak Czarny Pan podchodzi do zdrajców, prawda?

— Jest na to sposób. Lucjuszu, przemyślałem wszystko, może będę w stanie uwolnić się od niego. Jednak nim to się stanie, muszę odnaleźć mojego partnera, bez niego jestem za słaby, a magia Lorda zbyt potężna. Według zapisków i informacji przekazanych mi przez…

— Nie kończ, proszę cię, nie rób mi nadziei. Ryzykujesz życiem dla jakiejś kobiety mugolskiego pochodzenia i sieroty? To do ciebie niepodobne, nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje.

— Nawet nie zauważę różnicy. Każdego dnia i tak muszę uważać, by Pan nie odkrył mojej tajemnicy, bym nie powiedział czegoś, co go rozzłości. Po prostu… Smycz zostanie przekazana innym dłoniom. — Podniósł się z fotela, odpychając od siebie Malfoya, i ruszył w kierunku barku. Wyjął dwie szklanki, do których nalał Ognistej, po czym wręczył jedną z nich przyjacielowi. — Na zdrowie — powiedział, po czym wypił wszystko. Lucjusz patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by Severus wziął więcej niż jednego łyka i się po nim nie skrzywił.

— Jak poszukiwania towarzysza? Udało ci się trafić na jego ślad? — Próbował odwrócić jego uwagę.

— Gdyby tak było, zauważyłbyś to. Nie zadawaj mi głupich pytań, obserwuj. Jeżeli naprawdę uważasz się za bliską mi osobę, musisz pozwolić mi samemu decydować o sobie. To, że jesteś ode mnie starszy, nie daje ci prawa rozstawiać mnie po kątach! — Teraz już właściwie krzyczał. Malfoy zdawał sobie sprawę, co może się stać, jeżeli szybko się nie uspokoi.

— Severusie, spokojnie. Musisz się uspokoić. — Złapał jego ściśniętą w pięść dłoń i przyłożył sobie do serca. — Czujesz to? Czujesz? Wiesz, dla jak niewielu osób ono bije, prawda? Rozumiesz to, prawda, Severusie? — Starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę młodszego mężczyzny, przyciągnąć jego rozbiegany wzrok. — Bije dla ciebie, musisz to zrozumieć. Musisz to sobie uświadomić, zrozum to! Chcesz, żeby Draco stracił ojca chrzestnego? Nie możesz teraz się przemienić, to zbyt niebezpieczne, Severusie, proszę. — Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział szeptem, czując że siły powoli go opuszczają. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do fotela, który wcześniej zajmował przyjaciel, i opadł na niego. Widział uczucia przewijające się przez twarz mężczyzny, jego walkę z samym sobą. Teraz pozostawało mu już tylko czekać, aż ten się uspokoi. Kolory zaczęły wracać na jego twarz, co było dobrym znakiem.

— Już, już dobrze, Lucjuszu. Przepraszam, ja… Nie, ja… Ja tylko…. — Sam gubił się w swoich zapewnieniach.

— Nic nie mów, rozumiem. Chodź, powinniśmy… — Nie zdążył skończyć, bo Snape zachwiał się i nieprzytomny runął na podłogę.

W tym samym czasie w Dolinie Godryka ciszę rozdarł głośny, nieludzki wrzask, a na niebie nad niewielkim domem zapłonął Mroczny Znak. Nagle wszystko ucichło, a jedynym dźwiękiem był cichy płacz dziecka.

Rozdział 1

Promienie słońca wpadały przez okno do niewielkiego pokoju, oświetlając siedzącego przy biurku chłopca. Na blacie stołu leżały porozrzucane rysunki przedstawiające drzwi. Szesnastolatek w pełnym skupieniu kreślił kolejne kształty węglem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że każda kolejna praca wygląda identycznie jak poprzednia - z jednym wyjątkiem. Patrząc na poukładane w kolejności obrazy, miało się wrażenie, że drzwi otwierają się, a coś stojącego za nimi rzuca na nie cień. Chłopak był jak w transie, nawet dochodzące z kuchni zapachy nie były w stanie oderwać go od zajęcia, musiał przelać swój sen na papier, po prostu musiał.

— Harry! Śniadanie! — Jak co dzień zawołała go ciotka, a on znowu nie zareagował. Musiał skończyć, musiał. Na schodach rozległy się głośne kroki i już po chwili w jego pokoju pojawił się kuzyn wraz z psem, który zaraz się na niego rzucił.

— Transire! Siad. Dudley, trzymaj go.

— Nie ma mowy. Zasłużyłeś na karę, nie chciałeś zejść — powiedział z wyrzutem jego kuzyn.

— Dobrze, poddaję się — zaśmiał się Harry, w duchu ubolewając nad nieskończoną pracą. Niedługo o niej zapomni i już nigdy nie dorysuje brakującej części. Wstał z obrotowego krzesła, spychając z siebie zwierzaka, i ruszył w stronę drzwi z Dudley'em depczącym mu po piętach. Kiedy dotarli do kuchni, jego wujostwo siedziało już przy stole, więc w ciszy zajęli swoje miejsca.

— Dzień dobry ciociu, wujku — przywitał się Potter, wyciągając rękę po koszyk z chlebem.

— Dlaczego znowu nie zszedłeś, gdy cię wołałam?

— Byłem zajęty, ciociu.

— Harry, musisz oderwać się od tych swoich bazgrołów. Niedługo znowu wracasz do szkoły, myślisz, że wszyscy będą czekali, aż pan Potter łaskawie raczy się zjawić na lekcji?

— Dobrze wujku, skończę z tym. — Nie chciał się kłócić, rozmawiali na ten temat już tyle razy, że Harry miał wrażenie, że wuj mówi to tylko po to, by nie siedzieli w ciszy. Później już jedli w milczeniu. Po skończonym posiłku chłopak pozbierał naczynia i pozmywał, a w tym czasie reszta rodziny wyszła na spacer. Został sam. Podszedł do korkowej tablicy, na której ciotka codziennie wywieszała zadania dla niego. Miał odkurzyć i podlać kwiaty w ogrodzie. Druga część zadania podnosiła go na duchu, uwielbiał pracować na zewnątrz. Zadania tak go pochłonęły, że, nim zdążył to zauważyć, minęło kilka godzin. Ostatni raz zerknął na starannie wypielęgnowany ogród i drzwiami tarasowymi wszedł do domu.

— Idę z psem, wrócę przed obiadem — obiecał ciotce, po czym wziął smycz, założył Transire'owi obrożę i wyszli na zalaną słońcem ulicę. Jak co dzień skierowali się do parku, w którym Harry rzucał mu patyki.

Mieszkali w pięknej okolicy, zewsząd otoczeni lasami. Po drodze mijali niewielki plac zabaw, na który często przychodził, gdy był młodszy, wraz z wujostwem i kuzynem. Miał szczęście, że po śmierci rodziców jego przyjęto go do rodziny, że pomimo tego, iż minęło tak wiele lat, ciotka wciąż kochała martwą już siostrę i z pamięci o niej zaopiekowała się jej dzieckiem, pomimo nienawiści, jaką darzyła jego ojca. W połowie drogi przystanął, rzucając niepewne spojrzenia wokoło siebie. Miał wrażenie, że jest śledzony, bądź że coś złego ma się wydarzyć. Przeczucia jeszcze nigdy go nie zmyliły, więc przyspieszył kroku i skręcił w pierwszą lepszą uliczkę. Pies truchtał przy jego boku. Tym sposobem trafili na skraj brzozowego lasu. Chłopak, nie zastanawiając się długo, ruszył wąską, piaszczystą ścieżką, która prowadziła do jego środka. Po kilkunastu minutach drogi dotarli nad niewielkie jezioro. Transire wysunął głowę z obroży* i pędem pobiegł w stronę wody. Harry ze śmiechem dołączył do niego, rozkoszując się przyjemnym uczuciem. Słońce grzało już od kilku dni, a zimno jeziora przynosiło ukojenie. Takie chwile jak ta przypominały mu o braku Syriusza. Obiecał jednak, że będzie silny i się nie załamie. Nie był już małym chłopcem rozpaczającym po utracie ulubionej zabawki.. Przez następną godzinę bez przerwy rzucał psu patyki, po które tamten pływał i je przynosił. Beztrosko spędzili popołudnie, kompletnie zapominając o czekającym w domu obiedzie. Gdy chłopak zmarzł, wyszedł na brzeg, wciągając zachlapane spodnie. Zrezygnował z ubłoconej koszulki, którą tylko przewiesił przez ramię i, gwiżdżąc na psa, ruszył w powrotną drogę. Z każdą kolejną minutą, kiedy zbliżał się do domu, ból w jego głowie nasilał się. Czuł się dziwnie, tak jak podczas wizji zsyłanych mu przez Voldemorta. Pies zaczął szczekać, również wyczuwając w powietrzu niebezpieczeństwo. Puścili się biegiem. Po pewnym czasie, gdy Harry zdyszany zatrzymał się przed furtką prowadzącą do domu o numerze cztery, jego oczom ukazały się otwarte drzwi. Wyglądały tak samo, jak na jego rysunkach, a kiedy zbliżał się do nich, cień zwiększał się. Transire zaczął skamleć i uciekł na tyły ogrodu. Potter przełknął ślinę i wszedł do środka. Wszystko wydawało się takie, jak zawsze. Z wyjątkiem ciszy. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem w kierunku salonu chłopak przeklinał swoją własną głupotę. Choć przecież to, że jego rysunki przedstawiały położenie drzwi , w jakim je znalazł, było tylko przypadkiem... Wziął głęboki oddech i wyjrzał zza rogu, zaglądając do salonu. Odskoczył, przewracając stojący nieopodal wazon pełen kwiatów, zwracając na siebie uwagę postaci w pelerynie. Rzucił się do schodów, by czym prędzej wziąć swoją różdżkę. Bez niej był bezbronny. Słyszał kroki podążające za nim i zimny głos.

— Witaj, Harry. Tak bardzo wzbraniałeś się przede mną, tak bardzo nie chciałeś się mi poddać, że postanowiłem przyjść tu osobiście... — Cichy śmiech. — Nie udawaj, iż miałeś nadzieję, że rzeczywiście jakieś osłony mnie powstrzymają. To tylko kolejna z bzdurnych bajeczek wciskanych ci przez tego starego głupca. — Jeszcze kilka kroków i znajdzie się w swoim pokoju. Nacisnął klamkę, drzwi ustąpiły. Wpadł do pomieszczenia, po czym rzucił się do szuflady, wyciągając z niej różdżkę, lecz, nim zdążył się odwrócić, poczuł chłodny patyk przytknięty do swojej szyi. — Nie żartuj, chyba nie myślisz, że masz ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse, prawda? Widziałeś, co zrobiłem z twoją — splunął — kochaną rodzinką, prawda? Widziałeś ich martwe ciała, otwarte oczy. Słyszałeś wyrwany przeze mnie ostatni krzyk, prawda? A może nie słyszałeś? Zawiodłeś ich, Harry, przez ciebie musieli zginąć. — Zaśmiał się lodowato. — Widzisz? Czujesz to? Czujesz ten strach, który cię otacza, słyszysz ujadanie tego kundla, który zostawił cię samego, bojąc się wejść z tobą do domu? Ci mugole byli właśnie tacy jak ten pies. Tchórzliwi. Przed śmiercią błagali mnie, bym darował im życie, a tego nie lubię, wiesz, Harry? Dlatego musiałem ich ukarać. — Złapał chłopaka za rękę i teleportował się. Wylądowali poziom niżej, w salonie. Harry zacisnął powieki, powstrzymując przesyłane do mózgu obrazy. — Otwórz oczy, Harry. Zobacz, czym są, zobacz, jaki los cię spotka, jeżeli dłużej będziesz mi się opierał. — Wciąż utrzymując różdżkę przy gardle chłopaka, wypowiedział ciche zaklęcie, zmuszające go do uniesienia powiek. Po jego lewej stronie leżały zwłoki Petunii - powykręcane we wszystkie strony kończyny, pusty wzrok. Gdy Harry odwrócił głowę, dostrzegł wuja z wbitymi w brzuch talerzami i sztućcami, z którego lekko uchylonych ust cienką stróżką wypływała krew. Szukając ratunku, opuścił głowę, jednak to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Przed nim, na mlecznym dywanem ciotki, leżał jego kuzyn. Właściwie wyglądał jakby spał, to złudzenie rozwiewały tylko wykrzywione wargi i szeroko otwarte oczy. — Widzisz, Harry? Teraz widzisz? Jeżeli się poddasz, umrzesz tak jak on, najdzielniejszy z nich wszystkich. Tylko ciągle powtarzał twoje imię... Zapewne miał nadzieję, że, jak przystało na bohatera, którym nazywa cię cały czarodziejski świat, przybędziesz i go uratujesz. Jednak... rozwiałem jego wątpliwości. Teraz przyszła kolej na… — Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż w pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk wielu aportacji. Zaklęcia śmigały w jego kierunku, a Harry'emu udało się wyrwać z miażdżącego go uścisku. Potknął się jednak o ciało kuzyna i, gdyby nie zaoferowane mu ramię dyrektora, runąłby na podłogę.

— Harry, Harry! Słyszysz mnie? — Albus starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka. — Harry! Musisz natychmiast ze mną iść, słyszysz? Musimy uciekać! Harry! Harry! — Bezskutecznie próbował uzyskać odpowiedź od młodzieńca. Nie miał jednak czasu na kolejne słowa, musiał zacząć działać. Voldemort zniknął, jednak w budynku zaczęło roić się od zamaskowanych śmierciożerców. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa wraz z aurorami starali się zmusić ich do odwrotu, jednak przeciwnicy mieli przewagę liczebną, której nie mogli zignorować. Pociągnął Harry'ego kilkukrotnie za rękę, sprawiając, że do oczu chłopaka znowu powróciło życie, a na twarzy pojawił się lęk. — Musimy w tej chwili opuścić ten budynek, słyszysz mnie?

— C-co? Nie! N-nie możemy tak ich zostawić. — Wskazał dłonią salon. — M-my musimy ich stąd zabrać, nie możemy…

— Nic nie musimy, słyszysz, Harry? Im i tak już nic nie pomoże, aurorzy zabiorą ich ciała, nie przejmuj się tym — przerwał mu dyrektor. Potter wciąż się szarpał, więc Dumbledore zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu na myśl - machnął szybko różdżką, nim młodzieniec zdążył zareagować, rzucając cichą Drętwotę. Objął go jeszcze mocniej i teleportowali się.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Gdy tylko się ocknął, instynktownie wyczuł, że nie znajduje się już w domu na Privet Drive 4. Może spowodowało to inne światło, choć równie dobrze mogła być to wina zapachu unoszącego się w powietrzu. Chłopak powziął decyzję i otworzył oczy, a to, co zobaczył, zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobało. Wystarczył moment, by zorientował się, że jest w Hogwarcie, a dokładniej w skrzydle szpitalnym. Kiedy chciał się poruszyć, odkrył, że całe jego ciało jest dziwnie sztywne, i coś, może zaklęcie, powstrzymuje go przed zmianą pozycji. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, co się stało, dlaczego, jak co dzień, nie obudził się w swoim łóżku czy na krześle przy biurku. Nagle wspomnienia uderzyły w niego z całą swoją mocą. Śniadanie, drzwi, obowiązki, drzwi, spacer z psem, jezioro, drzwi, powrót do domu, otwarte drzwi, a potem… Krzyknął. Wrzasnął na wspomnienie o martwych ciałach swojej jedynej żyjącej rodziny. Ściągnął tym samym na siebie uwagę szkolnej pielęgniarki, która dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że chłopak się obudził.

— Harry, już ci lepiej? Tak mnie niepokoić, doprawdy! Co ja z tobą mam, już nawet rok szkolny ci nie wystarcza, musisz odwiedzać mnie również w wakacje! — Nie odpowiedział od razu, wpatrując się w biały sufit.

— Jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień?

— Rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. — Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. To by znaczyło, że był nieprzytomny przez tydzień, a przecież nie doznał żadnych znaczących obrażeń.

— Dlaczego?

— Przyniósł cię dyrektor, powiedział, że musieliście uciekać z twojego domu, który napadli śmierciożercy. Dodał, że ktoś rzucił na ciebie drętwotę, a ta nie minęła po próbie zdjęcia jej przeznaczonym do tego zaklęciem. Zbadałam cię, ale jedyne, czego się dowiedziałam, to to, że twój organizm kilkaset razy wolniej zaczął wytwarzać przeciwciała potrzebne do usunięcia skutków zaklęcia. Muszę przyznać, że nigdy się jeszcze z czymś takim nie spotkałam, ale z pomocą przygotowanych przez profesora Snape'a eliksirów, daliśmy radę nieco przyspieszyć ten proces. Właściwie nic ci już nie dolega — wymruczała, rzucając na niego zaklęcie diagnozujące. — Myślę, że, jak tylko się przebierzesz, będziesz mógł stąd wyjść i przygotować się do Uczty Powitalnej, zwłaszcza że ta odbędzie się za mniej więcej dwie godziny. Masz więc trochę czasu dla siebie, w sam raz, by wziąć prysznic.

¬— Nie mogę się ruszyć — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte usta. To było dla niego zbyt wiele. Dopiero co uświadomił sobie, że jego wujostwo nie żyje, a pani Pomfrey wesoło prawiła o uczcie. Chciał jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać.

— Och, przepraszam! Zapomniałam, że nałożyłam na ciebie zaklęcia unieruchamiające, jednak było to konieczne, przez sen rzucałeś się po łóżku i bałam się, że coś sobie zrobisz. — Machnęła nad nim kilka razy różdżką, przez co Harry poczuł mrowienie na całym ciele. — Możesz już iść, twoje rzeczy czekają na ciebie w sypialni. Dyrektor kazał ci przekazać, że masz już wszystkie potrzebne podręczniki i zadbał również o nowe szaty. Teraz biegnij, coś na ciebie tam czeka.

Harry, nie namyślając się dłużej, zerwał się z łóżka i bez słowa opuścił skrzydło szpitalne. Przeszedł długim korytarzem, aż dotarł do schodów prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Gdy doszedł na miejsce, uświadomił sobie, że nie zna hasła, jednak Gruba Dama na jego widok tylko uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, uchylając wejście. Mijając ją, skinął głową w podzięce. Jego oczom ukazało się znajome pomieszczenie, w którym spędził wiele radosnych chwil. Teraz jednak nawet ogień płonący w kominku nie przynosił ukojenia, a wręcz przeciwnie. Wszechogarniające, płomienne kolory niesamowicie go drażniły, więc od razu skierował się do chłopięcego dormitorium. Podszedł do łóżka, które zajmował od pierwszej klasy, dostrzegając przed nim swój kufer, podręczniki i list. Zignorował go jednak, gdy dostrzegł pieczątkę Hogwartu i, zabierając ręcznik, udał się do łazienki, w której wziął szybki prysznic. Jego szczoteczka do zębów już stała w kubku na jednej z wielu umywalek, więc umył również zęby. Po skończeniu, zakręcił kran i przebrał się w zawieszone na haku ubrania - białą koszulę i spodnie, a na to czarną szatę z herbem Gryffindoru. Już czysty, usiadł na skraju posłania, mrużąc oczy i przypatrując się zaadresowanej do niego kopercie. Teraz zauważył, że, poza pieczęcią Hogwartu, znajduje się na niej również ta, której używają w Ministerstwie Magii. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że muszą to być wyniki sumów, które zapewne czekają tu na niego już od kilku dni. Wraz ze świadomością przyszedł ból, gdyż pamiętał, jak cieszył się, że otworzy je razem z rodziną. Teraz już nie było to możliwe. Z ciężkim westchnieniem rozerwał kopertę, z której wypadły dwa arkusze pergaminu. Wziął pierwszy i otworzył go.

Eliksiry W

Transmutacja PO

Zaklęcia W

Obrona przed Czarną Magią W

Zielarstwo PO

Opieka Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami PO

Astronomia Z

Historia Magii Z*

Wróżbiarstwo N

Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Dostał wybitnego z eliksirów, a to znaczy, że może kontynuować swoją naukę tego przedmiotu, niesamowite. Na drugim arkuszu widniała lista podręczników i przyborów potrzebnych na nowy rok nauki, ale te już posiadał, więc tylko rzucił okiem na wypisane pozycje. Nieco podniesiony na duchu ruszył w stronę drzwi, chcąc udać się już do Wielkiej Sali. Nagle, wyobrażając sobie, że ciotka z całą pewnością byłaby zadowolona z jego wyników, upadł na podłogę. Zwiesił ręce po obu stronach ciała i zaczął szlochać. Tak silne emocje wywołały intensywny ból głowy, który nie chciał minąć nawet po tym, jak zażył przygotowane przez siebie jeszcze w zeszłym roku szkolnym eliksiry. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że niedługo zacznie się uczta, ocierając łzy rękawem wyszedł z dormitorium. Przed wyjściem z pokoju wspólnego rzucił na siebie zaklęcia maskujące. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek widział, w jakim jest stanie, i jak wydarzenia minionego tygodnia nim wstrząsnęły. Nie chciał niepotrzebnych pytań i rzucanych mu na każdym kroku współczujących spojrzeń. W tej sytuacji wcale by mu nie pomogły, a nie potrzebował, by wszyscy tylko o tym teraz mówili. Odbył samotną podróż w dół schodami, nie zważając na ciche szepty postaci na obrazach, rzadko bowiem zdarzało się, by jakiś uczeń chodził po zamku o tej godzinie, a wieści przekazywane półszeptem niepokojąco wypaczały prawdę. Po dość długiej męczącej wędrówce, w końcu stanął przed ogromnymi drzwiami, za którymi rozbrzmiewały wesołe śmiechy i podniesione głosy. Przypomniał sobie, jak co roku sam cieszył się z Uczty Powitalnej, ponownego spotkania ze wszystkimi swoimi znajomymi, bo zwykle jakoś tak wychodziło, że w wakacje spotkać mógł się tylko z Ronem i Hermioną, ale z Neville'em czy Deanem już nie. Właściwie nie wiedział, czemu tak było. Może chodziło tu o zażyłość, bo przecież to właśnie z rudzielcem i brunetką był najbliżej. Zabawne było jednak to, że nie zdarzyło się, by w wakacje spotkał Ginny. Co prawda nie czuł się z tego powodu smutny czy zawiedziony. Od czwartego roku sam starał się unikać dziewczyny i dlatego niekomfortową sytuacją był zeszłoroczny wyjazd do Weasleyów na ferie świąteczne. Teraz już nie pamiętał, co go do tego podkusiło, zwłaszcza że od pierwszej klasy zawsze na ten okres wracał do domu. Niestety nie miał wyboru, musiał wejść tam i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nieważne, że wolałby teraz zaszyć się w jakimś ciemnym kącie i zniknąć. Gdyby się nie pojawił, na pewno nie pozostałoby to niezauważone i musiałby tłumaczyć się jeszcze z tego. Oczywiście wszyscy, zatroskani, zaraz zaczęliby wypytywać go, dlaczego się nie pojawił. Przecież bohater powinien towarzyszyć swojemu ludowi! Co by się stało gdyby szkołę zaatakował Voldemort? Kto by wówczas za nich walczył? Miał tylko nadzieję, że czar maskujący działa jak należy, i nikt nie zwróci uwagi na jego zapadnięte policzki, czerwone obwódki wokół oczu i nienaturalną bladość. Lekko uchylił drzwi, wślizgując się do Wielkiej Sali i podążając instynktownie na swoje stare miejsce. Gdy opadł na ławkę pomiędzy Ronem a Hermioną, przyjaciele krzyknęli cicho, podskakując w miejscu.

— Harry! — To Hermiona rzuciła się na niego. Przytulił ją, wdychając zapach świeżych malin i delikatnie klepiąc po plecach. To zawsze go wyciszało, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

— Hermiono, bo go udusisz — zaśmiał się Ron, udając, że próbuje ją od niego odciągnąć. — Cześć kumplu — dodał, klepiąc go po plecach.

— Stęskniłem się za wami, listy to tak niewiele. — Musiał grać, musiał udawać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Nie mógł zawieść, mieli zbyt dużą widownię. Rozejrzał się po obecnych, nie zauważając przy stole Ślizgonów jasnej głowy Malfoya. Zastanawiał się, czy to przez jego zeznania po wojnie w ministerstwie, czy umieścili jego ojca w Azkabanie, bo chociaż później zniknął, dość długo wraz z innymi śmierciożercami starał się odebrać chłopakowi przepowiednię.

— Wiem, Harry, jednak dyrektor powiedział, że nie możemy cię w te wakacje odwiedzić, a do Hogwartu też nie pozwolił nam szybciej przyjechać, zresztą podobno dopiero dzisiaj się obudziłeś, czy to prawda? Co się stało, że musiał zabrać cię od wujostwa?— zapytała szeptem, rozglądając się dookoła, by upewnić się, że nikt ich nie słucha. Czyli nie wiedzieli. Dyrektor musiał zatuszować całe to zajście, skoro informacje o nim nie pojawiły się jeszcze w Proroku Codziennym. Zabawne, ile może zdziałać jeden wysoko postawiony człowiek. Nie wiedział, czy ma się z tego powodu cieszyć. Zapewne większość Ślizgonów i tak o tym wie, przecież rodzice części z nich są zapalczywymi zwolennikami Voldemorta i nie przegapiliby kolejnej informacji, którą mogliby się posłużyć przeciwko niemu. Właściwie dziwił się, że nie przyszli z flagami i nie porozwieszali w całej szkole plakatów informujących o tak nicnieznaczącej stracie, bo przecież to tylko mugole, Harry'ego. Ale przecież jutro też jest dzień, kto wie, może odłożyli to na później.

— Tak, jednak nie jest to ani miejsce, ani czas na podobne rozmowy. Później wam wszystko opowiem. — Posłał przyjaciółce uspokajający uśmiech. Przedstawienie trwało dalej. Pomimo tego, że dziewczyna chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, nie miała takiej szansy, gdyż do sali weszła McGonnagal prowadząca pierwszoroczniaków. Wniesiono tiarę przydziału i zaczęto wywoływać kolejnych jedenastolatków, by przydzielić ich do odpowiednich domów. Jak co roku, uroczystość zajęła dużo czasu, a po skończeniu cała sala rozbrzmiała wesołymi gwarem. Harry śledził tylko jedną osobę, jej uspokajający uśmiech i ciekawskie spojrzenia rzucane z nad okularów-połówek. Powoli tracił szacunek do tego mężczyzny, zaczynał nienawidzić go coraz bardziej. Już tak wiele razy go zawiódł... Gdzie był, gdy na pierwszym roku Harry zmagał się z Voldemortem ukrytym w ciele nauczyciela. Gdy na drugim roku zatrudnił jako nauczyciela mężczyznę, który później go torturował, bredząc coś o nagrodzie, która go czeka, gdy Czarny Pan dowie się, że to właśnie on zabił sławnego Harry'ego Pottera? Gdzie był, gdy na trzecim roku chłopak walczył z setką dementorów i uwalniał swojego chrzestnego, ratując go tym samym przed pocałunkiem tych istot? Gdzie był, gdy wpuszczono do szkoły wielosokującego się śmierciożercę pod postacią jego 'dobrego przyjaciela' Alastora Moody'ego? Jak tak potężny czarodziej jak on mógł nie zorientować się, że to nie jest prawdziwy Moody, jak to się stało, że nie wyczuł eliksiru, który ten zażywał, żeby utrzymać tę postać? Dlaczego zgodził się, a może sam zaproponował, by zrobić Turniej Trójmagiczny? Jakim cudem nie zorientował się, że ktoś pod jego nosem spiskuje? Jak mógł dopuścić do tego, by zaledwie czternastoletni chłopak został wysłany na cmentarz, gdzie po użyciu jego krwi, odrodził się Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Jakie zapewne niesamowicie interesujące zajęcie sprawiło, że tak późno przybył do Ministerstwa, już po śmierci Syriusza? Gdzie był teraz, że zdążył przybyć, by uratować Pottera, ale jego rodzinę już nie? Harry nie wierzył, by to wszystko było czystym przypadkiem, zwłaszcza iż wystarczyłoby zapewne zaledwie kilka minut, a wciąż miałby wuja, ciocię i kuzyna. Dyrektor dbał tylko o swoje interesy, na razie tylko życie Harry'ego było dla niego ważne. To jego śmierci raczył zapobiec, zabierając go z Privet Drive. Teraz ten mężczyzna ponownie wstał i, udając dobrego ojca ich wszystkich, rozłożył teatralnie ręce i stanął na środku, by, jak co roku, powiedzieć im kilka jakże pokrzepiających słów od siebie.

— Witam was w nowym roku szkolnym. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w tak licznym gronie. — W tym momencie uśmiechnął się radośnie do uczniów. — Mam nadzieję, że dobrze zaopiekujecie się nowoprzybyłymi i pokażecie im, jak czerpać przyjemność z każdego dnia, który możemy tu wspólnie spędzić, bawiąc się i ucząc…

— Chyba, że ktoś przy okazji straci życie, ale kogo by to zainteresowało — mruknął wyraźnie zirytowany Potter, czym zarobił szturchnięcie od siedzącej po jego prawej stronie Hermiony. Nie sądził, by dziewczyna usłyszała to, co powiedział, zapewne chodziło jej jedynie o uciszenie go.

— … zać, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest zabroniony, tak samo jak magiczne produkty braci Weasleyów — Na Sali podniosły się głosy pełne oburzenia. — Chciałbym przedstawić wam nowych nauczycieli, więc prosiłbym o ciszę — zakończył. — Wprowadzone zostały pewne zmiany. Szósto i siódmoklasiści zamiast obrony przed czarną magią będą mieli czarną magię i obronę przed nią, a uczyć jej będzie Lucjusz Malfoy. — Na Sali podniosły się okrzyki protestu, a od stołu Slytherinu wiwaty. — Młodsze roczniki dalej będą uczyły się tylko i wyłącznie Obrony i ich nauczycielem zostanie Kingsley Shackelbolt. Myślę, że to już wszystko. Pałaszujmy! — Klasnął w dłonie, a złote półmiski i talerze wypełniły się jedzeniem. Przy każdym ze stołów trwały ożywione rozmowy, uczniowie spierali się odnośnie słuszności wyboru dyrektora, zarówno pod względem rozszerzenia przedmiotu, jak i nauczyciela, który będzie go prowadził. Złota Trójca Gryffindoru z miejsca straciła całą ochotę na jedzenie i nawet Ron z marsem na czole spoglądał na pulpety w sosie pomidorowym. Harry miał ochotę zaprzestać jakichkolwiek czynności życiowych, jednak zapach pieczonego kurczaka rozgonił wszystkie czarne myśli i chłopak nałożył sobie pokaźną porcję na talerz. Pozostali szóstoroczni Gryfoni przyglądali mu się spod przymrużonych powiek, zastanawiając się, co się stało Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, dlaczego ten nie reaguje na te przerażające wieści. Przecież sam jeszcze w zeszłym roku przekonywał wszystkich, że Malfoy na pewno pójdzie w ślady ojca i skończy jako śmierciożerca.

— Harry? Co o tym myślisz? — zapytała Hermiona, patrząc zdegustowana na poczynania Pottera. Chłopak wyglądał nawet gorzej od Rona spożywającego posiłek. Nie odpowiedział od razu, wpierw dokładnie przeżuwając, a potem popijając sokiem dyniowym. Pozostali uczniowie siedzący w pobliżu trójki przyjaciół, którzy mieli szanse usłyszeć odpowiedź Pottera, dzielnie wstrzymywali oddech, czekając na jego osąd. Sam zainteresowany czuł się dziwnie beztrosko i kazał czekać wszystkim, aż skończy jeść. Nie wiedział, skąd wziął w sobie ten spokój, ani co odpowiedzieć, dlatego na jego talerzu wylądowała kolejna porcja pożywienia, tym razem naleśniki. Tego już było dla Hermiony za wiele i z grymasem na twarzy zabrała Harry'emu sztućce. — Zadałam ci pytanie! Masz mi natychmiast na nie odpowiedzieć, co ty sobie myślisz? Wszyscy czekają, a ty sobie spokojnie jesz? Nie widzisz, że nawet Ron nic jeszcze nie tknął?

— Matko, Hermiono! A co ja mam ci powiedzieć, myślisz, że jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy? Niedawno straciłem rodzinę. — Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego oszołomieni. Na Sali nagle zapanowała cisza, więc podniesiony głos chłopaka było doskonale słychać. — Tak! Dobrze słyszycie! Zamordowano moje wujostwo i kuzyna, szczęśliwi? Mężczyzna, który właściwie również jest za to odpowiedzialny, przyjął na stanowisko nauczyciela śmierciożercę! — Teraz wszyscy przy stole patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem, a głowy kilkorga uczniów z innych domów odwróciły się w jego stronę, gdy ci usłyszeli wrzaski chłopaka. — I to jeszcze nie byle kogo, a samego Malfoya! Co mam zrobić? Przywiązać się do drzewa i oświadczyć, że dopóki go nie zwolnią, nie mam zamiaru chodzić na lekcje czy posiłki? — Kilku uczniów wyraźnie ożywiło się na tę propozycję. — Czy wam naprawdę wydaje się, że mogę coś jeszcze zrobić? — Zerwał się z miejsca i, nie zważając na próby zatrzymania go, wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, odprowadzony zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami uczniów.

Biegł, nie patrząc, dokąd zmierza. Pomimo tego, że było jasno, on błądził w ciemnościach. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego, a że nie znał hasła, zawrócił i udał się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Odkrył ją na pierwszym roku, kiedy nie mógł poradzić sobie z zainteresowaniem, jakie budziła jego osoba, a właściwie wciąż budzi. Często tu przychodził, ukrywając się przed przyjaciółmi, wrogami, czy nauczycielami. Mógł tutaj odpocząć, zrelaksować się. Gdy był młodszy, czasami rozmawiał z duchem nawiedzającym tę konkretną łazienkę, ale, jak się później dowiedział, Marta mogła spokojnie przemieszczać się rurami kanalizacyjnymi do innych łazienek, a nawet jeziora. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, czy może coś się tam zmieniło, czy ktoś inny obrał tę łazienkę za swoje schronienie. Jednak, pomimo jego bezpodstawnych obaw, wszystko był takie, jak zapamiętał. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł całą długość pomieszczenia, kierując się do wysokiego parapetu, na którym miał zwyczaj siedzieć. Kiedyś miał na nim więcej miejsca, jednak z czasem podrósł i musiał uważać, by nie spaść. Objął rękoma nogi, pomiędzy którymi złożył głowę tak, że ta dotykała kolan. Nie wiedział, w którym momencie łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzku, paliły go. Tutaj nie musiał się powstrzymywać, jedyną osobą, która mogła zastać go w tej kompromitującej sytuacji, był duch dziewczyny, która nawet nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego nie żyje. Może, gdyby poszukał, znalazłby coś o jej śmierci, jednak wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Jego szloch niósł się echem po wyłożonej białymi kafelkami toalecie, ale nawet on nie przynosił ukojenia. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest już w takim wieku, iż nie powinien tak się zachowywać, jednak nagromadzone w nim złe emocje znalazły ujście we łzach. Od śmierci Syriusza zbierały się w nim, a każda kolejna 'zdrada' tylko pogarszała jego stan. Właściwie nie miał ochoty opuszczać swojego parapetu, jednak wiedział, że kilka osób z całą pewnością go szuka, a nie chciał, by w końcu go tu odnaleźli. Nie miałby wówczas gdzie się schować, gdy ponownie nie będzie mógł sobie z czymś poradzić. Miał nadzieję, że spotka po drodze jakiegoś współdomownika, gdyż wciąż nie znał hasła, z którego pomocą mógłby się dostać do wieży Gryffindoru. Opuszczając łazienkę, podniósł osłony, które opuścił. wchodząc tutaj. Jego stan musi pozostać tajemnicą. Nie zwracał uwagi na spojrzenia rzucane mu przez mijających go uczniów, ciche szepty, niejednokrotnie szydzące z niego. Zapewne wraz z jutrzejszym numerem proroka wyjdą na światło dzienne dokładniejsze informacje o śmierci jego rodziny. Teraz nie będą mogli już tego dłużej ukrywać, zwłaszcza, że wie o tym już połowa szkoły. Dziennikarze zawsze namawiają któregoś z uczniów, by przekazywał im cenne informacje. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia dla artykułów ukazujących się zaraz następnego dnia po istotnych wydarzeniach. Może i Rita Skeeter była niezarejestrowanym animagiem, ale nie sądził, by wszyscy dziennikarze zmieniali się w owady i fruwali po zamku w poszukiwaniu informacji. Najchętniej nie uczestniczyłby w jutrzejszym śniadaniu, jednak opiekunowie każdego z domów będą rozdawali plany lekcji, które były indywidualne dla każdego ucznia. Właściwie zastanawiał się, jakie przypadną mu przedmioty, zwłaszcza, że sam ich sobie nie dobrał. Nie było obowiązkowym chodzenie przez uczniów na wszystkie zajęcia, z których sumy zdali, mogli sobie wybrać tylko kilka z nich. Chłopak nie lubił, kiedy ktoś za niego decydował, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w której się znalazł, ktoś musiał to zrobić. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że nie był to dyrektor szkoły, który ponownie chce sterować jego życiem. Już zeszłoroczne nieudane lekcje oklumencji spowodowały jeszcze większą nienawiść Snape'a do niego, a on z całą pewnością sam o te zajęcia nie prosił. W dodatku dyrektor ignorował go przez większą część roku, zamiast coś zrobić. Wchodząc po schodach, minął Seamusa, który zapewne uciekał przed Filchem. Ten podał mu hasło, dzięki czemu bez problemów mógł dostać się do wieży. Co prawda posłane mu przez kolegę współczujące spojrzenie tylko go zirytowało, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. W nieco lepszym już humorze Harry stanął przed portretem strzegącym wejścia.

— Cytrynowe dropsy — wymamrotał, a gdy przejście stanęło dla niego otworem, czym prędzej wślizgnął się do środka. Teraz był pewien kto wymyśla im hasła, choć gdyby to od niego zależało, najprawdopodobniej byłyby nimi całe zdania. Miał cichą nadzieję, że zdoła wślizgnąć się niezauważony, a następnie zakraść się do sypialni chłopców, jednak, gdy tylko wszedł, spotkał się z wściekłym spojrzeniem Hermiony, na której twarzy odmalowała się również ulga. Ron stał obok niej, wyglądając na równie zdenerwowanego jak przyjaciółka, ale, dostrzegłszy Harry'ego, natychmiast przybrał na twarz wyraz strachu i skruchy.

— Harry! — To dziewczyna jako pierwsza rzuciła się w jego stronę. Na szczęście w porę dostrzegła jego minę i w mgnieniu oka się zatrzymała. — Harry, tak bardzo mi przykro. Przepraszam, zachowałam się głupio. Sama nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, ale decyzja dyrektora był dla mnie tak wielkim zaskoczeniem, że byłam pewna, że coś powiesz — paplała, ale chłopak i tak jej nie słuchał. Był pewien, że będzie musiał opowiedzieć przyjaciołom, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Nie wiedział tylko, czy da radę, gdyż na samą myśl o tym w jego gardle powstawała ogromna gula pozbawiająca go oddechu. Ale musiał im to opowiedzieć. Wiedział, że i tak nie daliby mu spokoju, dopóki wszystkiego by im nie wyjaśnił. Z każdą kolejną chwilą robiło się wokół nich coraz większe zbiorowisko. — Proszę, wybacz mi, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałam nic o twoim wujostwie! Dyrektor jedynie powiedział nam, że zabrał cię do Hogwartu, a nie że oni… — Jej głos się załamał i opadła ciężko na pierwszy lepszy, stojący w pobliżu fotel.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział krótko, łapiąc Hermionę za rękę i wychodząc z nią przez portret, na korytarz. Ron podążył za nimi, zostawiając oszołomionych Gryfonów samych w dormitorium. Szli w milczeniu, wymijając po drodze kilku zagubionych pierwszoroczniaków. Harry prowadził ich do jakiejś pustej klasy, w której mogliby w spokoju porozmawiać. Po kilku minutach znalazł taką na trzecim piętrze i wciągnął do niej przyjaciół. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi. — Więc co chcielibyście wiedzieć? — zapytał opanowanym głosem.

— Wszystko! — odpowiedziała szybko. Harry westchnął przeciągle i usiadł na pustym krześle, wskazując przyjaciołom dłonią, by zrobili to samo.

— Od czego by tu zacząć… Właściwie niewiele mogę wam powiedzieć. Wyszedłem z psem na spacer, wróciłem, drzwi były otwarte, w salonie trzy trupy — przerwał, zastanawiając się, co się stało z Tracierem. — Nad nimi stał Voldemort. — Ponownie zamilkł. Przypomniał sobie ciała bez życia i patrzącego na nie mordercę. — Zacząłem uciekać, on mnie gonił, zawlókł ponownie do pokoju, kazał patrzeć na ciała, mówił różne rzeczy — ciągnął beznamiętnym tonem — Przybył dyrektor i aurorzy, próbował mnie odciągnąć, gdy się zapierałem, potraktował mnie drętwotą. — Hermiona krzyknęła. — Przebudziłem się dzisiaj w skrzydle szpitalnym. Usatysfakcjonowani? No to cześć — Wstał z zamiarem wyjścia, ale do jego pleców przylgnęła szlochająca dziewczyna.

— Harry, przepraszam. Czuję się okropnie, to zrozumiałe, że w takiej sytuacji nie myślisz o Malfoyu. Przepraszam — szeptała przez łzy. W tym czasie Ron przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z pewnej odległości, a uczucia widoczne na jego twarzy zdradzały, że był poddenerwowany. Potter nie wiedział, skąd wziął siłę na powiedzenie tego wszystkiego, ale był zadowolony, że to przyjaciołom wystarczyło. Wolał zachować tę zimną obojętność, kiedy im opowiadał, bo bał się, że mogłoby go za bardzo ponieść i jeszcze by opuścił zaklęcia maskujące. Nie gniewał się na nich, oni tylko chcieli pomóc, wiedział to, więc odwrócił się, przyciągając przyjaciółkę w objęcia. Położył głowę na jej ramieniu, wdychając jej słodki zapach. Przez chwilę mignęła mu zbolała mina Rona, jednak gdy zamrugał, chłopak stał do nich bokiem.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, po czym odsunął się od niej i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Dwójka przyjaciół spojrzała po sobie niepewnie i czym prędzej za nim ruszyła. Szli w milczeniu, a w pokoju wspólnym każde z nich rozeszło się do swojego dormitorium. Harry nie odzywał się do Rona, więc ten również nie zamierzał zaczynać rozmowy. Szybki prysznic, mycie zębów i obaj leżeli w łóżkach. Większość chłopców już spała, więc starali się ich nie obudzić. Co prawda Ron przewrócił się o swój kufer, ale tylko Neville uniósł głowę, a Seamus wyszeptał nieprzytomnie pchnij mocniej, na co Weasley się zmieszał, a kiedy już się odwracał, by zasnąć, usłyszał coś niepokojąco podobnego do Dean, na co spłonął czerwonym rumieńcem. Harry zaśmiał się cicho, wchodząc pod kołdrę. Od dawna podejrzewał, że ta dwójka ma się ku sobie, a teraz znalazł tego potwierdzenie. Sam od pewnego czasu zastanawiał się nad swoją orientacją, zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, a nawet nie był żadną zainteresowany. Przewrócił się na drugi bok, zamykając oczy. Próbował oczyścić umysł tak, jak zawsze mówił mu Snape. Gdzieś w trakcie usnął.

Obudziło go szturchnięcie. Kiedy otworzył oczy, znalazł się oko w oko z rudowłosym przyjacielem.

— Harry! Nareszcie wstałeś! Pospiesz się, bo spóźnimy się na śniadanie! — krzyknął, po czym porwał z łóżka przygotowane ubrania i pobiegł do łazienki. Chłopak, chcąc nie chcąc, zdecydował się na to samo i w kilka minut później cała Złota Trójca stała przed wyjściem z dormitoriów gotowa do zejścia na posiłek. Nastrój dzisiejszego dnia był dużo lepszy niż zeszłego wieczoru i w drodze do Wielkiej Sali Hermiona opowiadała o tym, jak spędziła wakacje, a Ron co chwilę wtrącał swoje trzy grosze. Gdy weszli, większość uczniów siedziała już przy odpowiednich stołach, zajadając grzanki z jajecznicą. Usiedli w pobliżu Deana i Seamusa, na którego widok Ron spłonął rumieńcem, a Harry, zauważając reakcję przyjaciela, zaśmiał się radośnie. Tak, to była codzienność, tak różna od tej, która miała nadejść. Hermiona tylko spojrzała na nich, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, ale po chwili wzruszyła ramionami i wzięła się za jedzenie. Ron nie zamierzał popełnić błędu z wieczoru i równie szybko do niej dołączył. Żołądek Pottera również dopomniał się o to, co mu się należy. Po kilkunastu minutach pomiędzy rzędami stołów zaczęli przechodzić opiekunowie domów, rozdając swoim podopiecznym plany lekcji. Chłopak uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie zapytał przyjaciół o ich wyniki.

— Jak sumy? — wymamrotał w miskę owsianki.

— Słucham? Jeżeli pytasz o moje wyniki, to zaliczyłam wszystko, do czego podchodziłam. Właściwie PO dostałam jedynie z obrony przed czarną magią.

— A ty, Ron?

— Ja? — Przyjaciel wyraźnie zmarkotniał. — Nie dostałem żadnego wybitnego, a powyżej oczekiwań tylko z zaklęć, transmutacji i zielarstwa. Jednak na większość przedmiotów wystarczy zadowalający, więc… — Nie dokończył, gdyż nad nimi stanęła McGonagall z rozkładami zajęć.

— Myślę, panie Weasley, że lepiej by było, żebyś stawiał sobie poprzeczkę nieco wyżej. Bierz może przykład z pana Pottera, który, moim zdaniem, zdał sumy naprawdę świetnie. Co prawda mógł…

— Dziękujemy, pani profesor — Hermiona z uśmiechem odebrała trzy pergaminy.

— Widzimy się na moich zajęciach — pożegnała się, zostawiając trójkę Gryfonów samą sobie i przechodząc do młodszych roczników.

— Hmmm, co my tutaj mamy… — Harry otworzył złożony plan lekcji. — Eliksiry! — krzyknął, przypominając sobie, że nikomu nie powiedział o tym, iż się dostał na lekcje Snape'a.

— Stary, dostałeś wybitnego z eliksirów? — Coraz więcej osób zaczęło na niego patrzeć z niedowierzaniem. Zaczęto przekazywać sobie te rewelacje, ignorując nadlatujące sowy, niosące zapewne nowe wydanie Proroka Codziennego. Harry nie miał ochoty dłużej przebywać w tej sali, zresztą i tak musiał jeszcze pójść po szkolną torbę i biec na zajęcia. Skinął współdomownikom głową i, popijając resztkę soku, wstał, po czym wybiegł, odprowadzany wieloma spojrzeniami.

Zdążył jeszcze przed lekcją. Uczniowie stali ustawieni przed salą Mistrza Eliksirów, czekając na przybycie nauczyciela. Nikt nie widział go od zeszłego roku i chodziły nawet słuchy, że podobno mają mieć zastępstwo. Zziajana Hermiona dołączyła do chłopaka, przytrzymując się jego ramienia.

— Mogłeś mi powiedzieć! — powiedziała z wyrzutem.

— To nic takiego — mruknął. Nagle poczuł intensywny, piżmowy zapach. Zachwiał się i tym razem to on musiał podeprzeć się na dziewczynie. Miał wrażenie, że siły opuszczają go, a w głowie poczuł niesamowicie silny ból.

— Zapraszam. — Wywarczane słowo miało być zaproszeniem. Ostatkiem sił Harry uniósł wzrok, napotykając intensywne spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Świat zakręcił się wokół niego i, nie mogąc ustać, chłopak zemdlał.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Poruszył się z zamiarem przewrócenia na drugi bok i szczelnego okrycia się kołdrą, gdy odkrył, że leży na czymś zimnym i twardym.

― Potter! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, co to ma znaczyć? Nie jesteś jakąś mdlejącą panienką! Wstawaj natychmiast. ― Ktoś krzyczał, potrząsając jego ramieniem. Nie, zdecydowanie nie znajdował się w swojej sypialni. Uniósł jedną powiekę i sapnął, dostrzegając wpatrującego się w niego Snape'a. ― Nie ma się czym przejmować, nasza śpiąca królewna wróciła już z zaświatów ― warknął mężczyzna. ― Do klasy! Wszyscy, Granger, ty też!

― Ale profesorze, może pójdę po panią…

― Do klasy i minus dziesięć punktów za niewykonanie mojego polecenia w trybie natychmiastowym. ― Hermiona zbladła i rzuciła się do drzwi. ― Potter, wstawaj. Nie mam całego dnia na użeranie się z tobą.

Chłopak podniósł się, jednak zrobił to za szybko i zachwiał się. Snape złapał go w ostatniej chwili, nim zdążył runąć na posadzkę. Potterowi znowu zakręciło się w głowie, ale zdołał się opanować i, skinąwszy profesorowi głową, wszedł do sali. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ma usiąść, więc zajął pierwsze lepsze wolne miejsce. Niestety, znajdowało się bardzo blisko Zabiniego, a co za tym idzie również Malfoya.

― Co, Potter, klasy pomyliłeś? ― zagadnął go Draco ze złośliwym uśmiechem, który zamienił się w grymas, gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. ― Potter, zadałem ci pytanie

― Nie znalazłem powodu, dla którego miałbym ci na nie odpowiedzieć ― odparł lekko, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

― Co ty powiedziałeś?

― Panie Malfoy, proszę się uspokoić.

― Dobrze profesorze ― odpowiedział z przymilnym uśmiechem, rozsiadając się wygodniej na krześle. ― Z tobą, Potter, jeszcze nie skończyłem ― dodał ciszej.

― Dzisiaj będziecie warzyć Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Zależy mi na tym, byście przyłożyli się do pracy. Ci z was, którzy zawalą ten eliksir, mogą zostać usunięci z mojej klasy. Dla jasności, będę częściej robił wam testy, jesteście w klasie owutemowej i więcej się od was wymaga. W tym roku będziecie pracować samodzielnie, chcę znać wasze możliwości. Nie będzie taryfy ulgowej dla nikogo z was. ― Rzucił pobladłemu Malfoyowi kpiące spojrzenie. Nie umknęło uwadze Harry'ego, że na nim też nauczyciel zatrzymał wzrok nieco dłużej. ― Bierzcie się do roboty, niedługo sprawdzę wasze postępy ― dodał drwiącym tonem, po czym machnął dłonią, a na tablicy pojawiła się instrukcja wraz z listą ingrediencji. Potter tak jak inni wstał, po czym skierował się do szafki, by wziąć potrzebne składniki. Jeżeli przetrwa w klasie Snape'a tydzień, zaopatrzy się we własne i nowy kociołek. Robił wszystko tak, jak się nauczył. Właściwie w wakacje o tym eliksirze dużo czytał, a przepis znał na pamięć. Nie umknęło więc jego uwadze, że profesor, zapewne specjalnie, zrobił błąd w instrukcji. Po dwudziestu minutach Snape zaczął przechadzać się po klasie, komentując starania uczniów. Nim doszedł do niego, zdążył skrytykować już wszystkie inne mikstury, nawet tę Hermiony.

― Co my tu mamy… Potter… ― zaczął kpiącym tonem, jednak, gdy zajrzał do kociołka chłopaka, zamilkł. ― Co to jest?

― Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

― Nie jestem ślepy! ― gorączkował się mężczyzna. ― Pytam, dlaczego tak wygląda?

― Wydaje mi się, że wygląda tak, jak powinien wyglądać poprawnie przyrządzony eliksir. ― Wiedział, że igra z ogniem.

― Potter!

― Jestem zaszczycony profesorze, że pamięta pan moje nazwisko. Jeżeli mógłbym, chciałbym wrócić do warzenia, skoro nie ma pan żadnych uwag odnośnie mojej mikstury.

― Nie tak szybko, Potter! ― Machnął różdżką, opróżniając jego kociołek. ― Skoro jest pan taki mądry i pewien swoich możliwości, proszę od nowa przyrządzić swój eliksir.

Harry zacisnął zęby i podniósł się z miejsca, mijając profesora, by pójść po nowe składniki. Nim skończyła się lekcja, ukończył pracę. Dzięki wskazówkom wyczytanym w książkach, które dostał na urodzin,y nadrobił stracone minuty. Kiedy podszedł do biurka nauczyciela z podpisaną fiolką, w której znajdowała się mikstura, ten spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.

― Już skończyłeś?

― Tak, profesorze.

― Dobrze, odłóż fiolkę do pudełka i zejdź mi z oczu.

― Do widzenia, profesorze. ― Chłopak pożegnał się, po czym dołączył do czekającej na niego przed wejściem dziewczyny.

― Harry? Co to miało być? Nie możesz zwracać się tak do…

― Hermiono, daj mi spokój. Nie mam ochoty o tym z tobą rozmawiać, ode mnie zależy, jak będę się zachowywał, na pewno nie będziesz mi rozkazywała. Nie pozwolę nikomu już dłużej… ― Zamilkł, gdyż zbliżył się do nich Malfoy.

― No co, Potter, co masz jeszcze do powiedzenia swojej szlamowatej przyjaciółeczce, hę? ― Harry nie zareagował na zaczepkę i, uprzednio skinąwszy dziewczynie głową, odszedł z zamiarem opuszczenia lochów. Zdążył przejść zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy został uderzony drętwotą i upadł na ziemię. Nie musiał czekać długo, już po chwili przekręcono go na plecy i spojrzał w szare oczy.

― Powiedziałem, że jeszcze nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać. Chyba że zawodzi cię pamięć. ―

Chłopak nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć, jedynie rzucając zrezygnowane spojrzenie. Nagle Harry poczuł, że zdjęto z niego zaklęcie, a Malfoy uśmiechnął się kpiąco. ― Wstawaj, nie mam zamiaru wykończyć cię, kiedy leżysz, posyłając mi zranione spojrzenia ― zaśmiał się.

― Nie będę z Tobą walczył.

― Potter, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nie masz wyboru. No chyba, że się… ― Nie dokończył, gdyż poczuł na ramieniu stalowy uścisk.

― Panie Malfoy, proszę o pozostawienie, jak widzę, zagubionego pana Pottera w spokoju. No chyba, że zamierzał go pan odprowadzić do jego wieży lub na następną lekcję, jednak szczerze w to wątpię.

― Profesorze, to…

― Nie chce mi się słuchać twoich wyjaśnień. O ile się nie mylę, za kilka minut zaczyna się lekcja transmutacji. ― Posłał Potterowi krzywy uśmiech. ― Lepiej by było, gdybyście się nie spóźnili, nie sądzisz? ― skierował pytanie do Dracona.

― Ma pan rację. Do widzenia. ― Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

― Minus pięć punktów za zaatakowanie kolegi…

― Nie może…

― …odwróconego do ciebie plecami. Takim zachowaniem przyniosłeś jedynie wstyd, zarówno swojemu domowi, jak i nazwisku ― dokończył, po czym, zamiatając podłogę peleryną, zniknął za najbliższym rogiem. Malfoy spojrzał na Pottera, który stał z zamkniętymi oczami i ciężko oddychał.

― Co ty robisz?

― Nic. Możesz już iść.

― Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał! ― krzyknął Draco, zwracając na siebie uwagę dwójki mijających ich pierwszoroczniaków.

― Ależ nie śmiałbym. Zasugerowałem jedynie, że głupio byłoby się spóźnić na zajęcia McGonagall.

― Wydaje mi się, że to ty powinieneś się martwić, nie ja.

― Jak uważasz. Pozwól, że cię opuszczę, a tę jakże interesującą wymianę zdań skończymy kiedy indziej. ― Nie zaczekał na reakcję chłopaka, tylko biegiem rzucił się ku wyjściu z lochów. Nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie znalazł się przed drzwiami klasy, zauważając Rona i Hermionę kłócących się o coś. Podszedł do nich powoli i, nim przerwali, zdążył usłyszeć ostatnie zdania.

― … powiedzieć!

― Ron, dla niego to też trudne, daj mu spokój!

― I jeszcze śmierciożerca ma… ― przerwał, dostrzegając zbliżającego się przyjaciela. ― Harry! Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, że dostałeś się do klasy Snape'a?

― Nie było okazji. Poza tym to nic takiego.

― Nic takiego? Chłopie! Dostałeś wybitnego z eliksirów! To nie jest nic takiego! Ile osób jest w twojej grupie, co?

― Osiem ― mruknął chłopak.

― I dalej utrzymujesz, że to nic takiego? Z każdej klasy dostały się zaledwie dwie osoby! DWIE!

― Dobrze, Ron, słyszę. Nie musisz krzyczeć mi do ucha.

― Ugh, przepraszam. Ale sam widzisz, że powinieneś był nam powiedzieć.

― Wyleciało mi z głowy, dobrze?

― Taaa. ― Widać było, że rudzielec nie był zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi, ale musieli skończyć, gdyż drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła profesor McGonagall.

― Wejdźcie. ― Spora grupka uczniów jednomyślnie ruszyła do sali. ― Zajmijcie miejsca. Dzisiaj przećwiczymy transmutację półżywą. Kto mógłby mi powiedzieć coś na jej temat? No tak, pytanie retoryczne.. Panna Granger, proszę.

Hermina uniosła się ze swojego miejsca.

― Transmutacja półżywa polega na przemianie ożywionego transmutanta, w wyniku której otrzymamy nieożywiony wynik transmutacji bądź użyciu nieożywionego transmutata i otrzymaniu ożywionego wyniku transmutacji.

― Bardzo ładnie, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Dzisiaj skupimy się na przemianie kamienia w mysz. Macie na to całą lekcję i na koniec przed każdym z was powinien znajdować się niewielki gryzoń. Zaczynajcie!

Przed każdym uczniem jak na zawołanie pojawiły się szare kamienie wielkości pięści. Ron spojrzał na skupioną minę swojego przyjaciela, a później niechętnie przeniósł wzrok na swój „nieożywiony transmutant". Westchnął kilkukrotnie, przyciągając tym samym rozdrażnione spojrzenia kilku uczniów, po czym zabrał się do pracy. Dziesięć minut przed końcem lekcji przed każdym uczniem na ławce siedziała mysz. Co prawda niektórych gryzoniom nie rozwinęły się w pełni uszy, innym brakowało ogona, jednak jak na pierwszą lekcję po wakacjach profesor transmutacji była zadowolona z efektów. Kiedy wyszli z klasy, Hermiona wraz z Ronem pośpieszyli na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, na którą Harry nie został zapisany, z czego w głębi duszy się cieszył. Postanowił wrócić do wieży i skupić się na tym, czego dowiedział się od przyjazdu do Hogwartu. Pierwszym elementem, którego nie rozumiał, była dziwna sytuacja z rana. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego zemdlał przy Mistrzu Eliksirów i z jakiego powodu jego obecność tak na niego wpływała. Wyzbywał się przy nim wszelkich zahamowań, tak jak jeszcze nigdy czuł dziwną ochotę, by odpłacić mężczyźnie za jego docinki. O ile jeszcze w zeszłym roku na nie po prostu nie reagował, dzisiaj odpowiedzi same wychodziły z jego ust. Jednak kiedy miał oddać gotowy eliksir, czuł się onieśmielony i przytłoczony obecnością mężczyzny. Dodatkowo poczuł wokół siebie dziwne drganie, jednak zignorował je.

Ale to było mniej istotne, ważniejszą kwestią był nowy nauczyciel i rozszerzenie przedmiotu o czarną magię. Chłopak nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem dyrektor zgodził się na osadzenie na tym stanowisku śmierciożercy. Nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia, a poza tym wciąż miał za złe Dumbledore'owi, że ten pojawił się tak późno, że nie przybył na czas… Łzy zapiekły go pod powiekami, a wokół siebie poczuł lekkie wyładowania energii. Zaczął łapać powietrze jak ryba wyjęta z wody, a przed oczami migały mu niezrozumiałe obrazy. Zaczęło mu się robić słabo i popadał w swoisty trans. Drzwi, umywalka, wąż, drzwi, umywalka, wąż, komnata, drzwi, umywalka, wąż, drzwi, umywalka, wąż, duch, wąż, duch, wąż, umywalka… Nieświadom tego, co się z nim dzieje, wstał i zaczął poszukiwać w kufrze świeżego pergaminu i pióra, po czym zaczął szybko przerysowywać na niego obrazek. Już po chwili miał szkic niewielkiego pomieszczenia, na które nakładał się zarys umywalki i drzwi. Nie wiedział, jak to zinterpretować, więc schował rysunek do kufra, by się później nad nim zastanowić. Kiedy doszedł do Wielkiej Sali, większość miejsc przy stołach była już zajęta, a na jego drodze stanęła nauczycielka transmutacji.

― Potter, dyrektor chciałby się z tobą zobaczyć najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

― Rozumiem, pani profesor. Zaraz udam się do jego gabinetu.

― Lubi jabłka w karmelu.

― Rozumiem. ― Rzucił przeciągłe spojrzenie odwróconym do niego tyłem przyjaciołom, po czym ruszył ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali. Po drodze do gabinetu dyrektora spotkał kilkoro uczniów, którzy powinni znajdować się już dawno na obiedzie, jednak nie przejął się nimi. Bez większych problemów stanął przed kamiennym gargulcem.

― Jabłka w karmelu ― powiedział głośno, a posąg odsunął się, ukazując przejście.

Nim doszedł do drzwi, te otworzyły się i wyszedł zza nich Lucjusz Malfoy. Mijając chłopaka, skinął mu głową i, nie czekając na reakcję, odszedł. Harry zaskoczony patrzył w ślad za nim, gdy poczuł nieprzyjemny ciężar na ramieniu. Spiął się, po czym przeniósł wzrok na stojącego za nim dyrektora.

― Witaj, Harry. Czekałem na ciebie. ― Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Wolał zaczekać, aż dyrektor podejmie rozmowę, a tym czasem wyminął go i usiadł na krześle przed dużym, dębowym biurkiem. ― Zapewne zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego Lucjusz Malfoy zaczął u nas nauczać. ― Potter spojrzał na niego z niechęcią, jednak dyrektor nie dał po sobie poznać, że ją dostrzegł. ― Kochany chłopcze, musisz zrozumieć, że nie zawsze wszystko idzie po naszej myśli. Więc widzisz, ministerstwo uparł się, że ponownie wybierze nam nowego nauczyciela, bo z pracy profesor Umbridge byli zadowoleni. ― Spostrzegł, że Harry otwiera usta, by mu przerwać, więc kontynuował: ― Harry, on zdaje sobie sprawę jakie stosowała metody, w jaki sposób was karała ― spojrzał wymownie na rękę chłopaka. ― Poza tym, Kingsley został przysłany nam jako drugi nauczyciel, dla młodszych roczników i będzie uważał na Lucjusza. ― Przepraszam dyrektorze, ale jakim cudem nie może pan nic zrobić? Jest pan szanowanym czarodziejem, ludzie panu ufają, robią to, czego pan od nich chce, a teraz ma uczyć nas śmierciożerca? W dodatku nie będzie pierwszym ― prychnął. Starszy czarodziej postanowił zignorować ostatni przytyk.

― Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że każdy z nas popełnia błędy. Dotychczas każdy z nowych nauczycieli okazał się porażką… ― Nie miał szansy skończyć, gdyż Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, sapiąc z oburzenia.

― Remus był świetnym nauczycielem, on…

― To wilkołak, Harry. Nie mogłem przyjąć go ponownie!

― Ale po śmierci Syriusza…

― Harry, poradzi sobie. To dorosły mężczyzna, wszystko z nim w porządku, naprawdę.

― Dobrze. ― Harry odetchnął i usiadł na krześle przed mężczyzną. ― Dlaczego mamy uczyć się również czarnej magii? ― Potter spojrzał dyrektorowi w oczy, jednak nie znalazł w nich, zawsze obecnych wesołych błysków.

― Wraz z Radą Nadzorczą zdecydowałem, że tak będzie lepiej. Tylko uczniowie, którzy zdali na poziomie wybitnym obronę przed czarną magią, mają prawo uczyć się tego przedmiotu.

― Przecież co roku nawet ci z zadowalającymi…

― Niestety, to zbyt zaawansowana magia, Harry. Zapewne myślisz o panu Weasleyu, nie będzie on mógł kontynuować tych zajęć, tak samo jak panna Granger.

― Czyli…

― Czyli z twojego rocznika na tych zajęciach, tak jak na eliksirach, będą cztery domy, jednak na pewno na lekcje nie będzie uczęszczało więcej, niż dziesięć osób. ― Potter spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że obrona przed czarną magią była jednym z prostszych przedmiotów do zdania na sumach, a co za tym idzie, uczniowie z poprzednich roczników, którzy tłumnie chodzili na te lekcje, w większości otrzymywali na testach w piątej klasie najwyższe wyniki.

― Rozumiem profesorze. Przynajmniej staram się.

― Cieszę się, mój chłopcze. ― W jego oczach na moment coś zabłysło, by zaraz zgasnąć. ― Powiedz mi, Harry, jak się czujesz?

― Nie rozumiem, dyrektorze. ― Chłopak unikał jego wzroku.

― Harry, powinieneś z kimś o tym porozmawiać, niektórzy martwią się o ciebie, a ty ich odpychasz.

― To była moja rodzina, to mój ból. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek mieszał się w moje życie.

― Obawiam się, kochany chłopcze, że to jest jednak niemożliwe. Nie możemy pozostawić cię sobie samemu, nie wiemy, jakie może przynieść to konsekwencje.

― Świetnie. Czuję się cudownie.

― Więc nie zdarzyło się dzisiaj nic dziwnego?

― Nie, dyrektorze. Chciałbym już iść, może zdążę jeszcze na obiad.

― Rozumiem, mój chłopcze. Do zobaczenia.

Kiedy dotarł do Wielkiej Sali, większość uczniów zdążyła już ją opuścić, jednak Ron i Hermiona wciąż siedzieli przy stole Gryfonów. Gdy dziewczyna zauważyła przyjaciela, szybko zerwała się z miejsca i zaczęła machać do niego, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Potter do nich podszedł, gdyż miał zamiar coś zjeść przed następną lekcją. Jego uwagę przyciągnęła smacznie wyglądająca surówka z sałaty, więc, całkowicie ignorując Rona proponującego mu udka z kurczaka, nałożył sobie jej kopiasty talerz. Widział kątem oka, że przyjaciółka patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, ale, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego, to właśnie zielone liście wydawały mu się najlepszym pomysłem na pyszny obiad. Kiedy zjadł wszystko, wypił duszkiem sok dyniowy i, popędzając przyjaciół, udał się na zaklęcia z profesorem Flitwickiem. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, zrozumiał, że są to najbardziej oblegane zajęcia, gdyż nauczycielowi wystarczał zadowalający na egzaminach. Zajęli miejsca z tyłu klasy, ławkę za Neville'em i Deanem, po czym czekali na przemowę nauczyciela.

― Witajcie, moi drodzy! ― zaskrzeczał karzeł na dzień dobry. ― Cieszę się, że spotykamy się w tak licznym gronie! Myślę, że na pierwszych zajęciach możemy zrobić sobie szybką powtórkę niektórych zaklęć. Podzielcie się teraz w pary.

W klasie zapanował chaos, by po kilku minutach na całej sali uczniowie, ustawieni dwójkami, wpatrywali się w niskiego nauczyciela.

― Dokładnie tak, jedna osoba w parze będzie miała za zadanie użyć zaklęcia, które druga skutecznie przerwie. Pierwszą parą zaklęć będzie aquamenti i incendio. Tymczasem podniosę dookoła was pojedyncze tarcze, byście nie pomoczyli swoich przyjaciół, gdyby zaklęcie objęło inny kierunek, niż powinno. Zaczynajcie!

Po godzinie wszyscy byli wymęczeni i mokrzy. Niektórzy uczniowie mieli poprzepalane ubrania, jednak zakaz używania zaklęć różnych od tych nakazanych przez nauczyciela uniemożliwił im naprawę szkód przed wyjściem z zajęć. Tym razem tryumfowali Krukoni, którzy, pomimo liczebnej przewagi Gryfonów, zebrali piętnaście punktów więcej dla swojego domu. Mimo to humor dopisywał wszystkim, bez względu na stan, w jakim się dany uczeń znajdował.

Kiedy wieczorem Harry rozmyślał nad szkicem wykonanym z samego rana, do dormitorium wszedł Seamus, rzucając mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

― Cześć! Co to było? ― zapytał, zbliżając się do chłopaka, który szybko chował za siebie kawałek pergaminu.

― Eee, nic takiego. Takie bazgroły. ― Wzruszył ramionami, jednak Seamus nie dał się tak łatwo zbyć i pochylił się nad nim, nieświadomie muskając dłonią nagą pierś Harry'ego. Ten wciągnął głęboko powietrze, starając się nie wypuścić z dłoni swojego obrazka, drugą odpychając lekko chłopaka. Tamten jednak nie dał za wygraną i już po chwili przygniatał Pottera do ziemi, dzierżąc w ręce pognieciony pergamin ze zwycięskim uśmiechem. Szybko odsunął się od Złotego Chłopca i spojrzał na pracę.

― Co to jest?

― Nieważne.

― Dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć?

― Nie mogę. ― Rozpromienił się po chwili. ― Wiesz może gdzie to może być?

― Wygląda to na jakąś łazienkę…

― Dzięki, Seamus! ― Potter poderwał się z miejsca i, zarzucając na siebie czym prędzej szkolną szatę, wybiegł z dormitorium. Minął na schodach Weasleya i pognał do łazienki Jęczącej Marty.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, był już cały spocony, ale nie zniechęciło go to. Zaczął się czujnie rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Nie mógł na podstawie niedokładnego szkicu stwierdzić, o którą łazienkę mogło chodzić, więc po kilkunastu minutach chodzenia bez sensu w kółko zrezygnował. Był już czas kolacji, jednak nagle stracił na nią ochotę, więc udał się, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, do biblioteki. Zamyślony nie zauważył, że znalazł się przed regałem z księgami traktującymi o historii Hogwartu. Pokręcił głową i z westchnięciem obszedł półki, biorąc jedną z tych o czarnej magii, po czym usiadł przy jednym ze stolików przeznaczonych do przeglądania książek i odrabiania lekcji. Z każdą chwilą czytania o mrocznych zaklęciach ból w jego głowie nasilał się i potęgowała się w nim złość. Zaczęły piec go oczy, a kiedy przetarł je dłonią, poczuł na końcach palców wyładowania magii wywołujące jeszcze większy ból pod powiekami. Zemdlał.

Nie mógł spać przez większość nocy. Kręcił się w łóżku, przewracał z boku na bok, pocierając wciąż i wciąż podrażnione już oczy. Nagle jego posłanie wydało mu się niewygodne, poduszka za miękka, a kołdra za ciężka. Aksamitne spodnie od piżamy wydawały mu się zrobione z jakiegoś drażniącego materiału. Nie miał pojęcia co to spowodowało, czy może był to efekt uboczny jednego z eliksirów, tych przeklętych bachorów. W pewnym momencie miał nawet ochotę zawołać do siebie Lucjusza, by ten dotrzymał mu towarzystwa w tę bezsenną noc, jednak mężczyzna jutro miał zajęcia, w dodatku z grupą Pottera, czego Severus mu nie zazdrościł. Wiedział, jak to jest znosić oskarżający wzrok, z dumą przyjmować nienawistne spojrzenia. Trzeba było umieć grać. Na szczęście potrafili to obaj. Kiedy w końcu zdecydował się wstać, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Rzucenie jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia było niemalże niemożliwe, a w pewnym momencie, kiedy zdenerwowany chciał przywołać ręcznik, poczuł ból przeszywający głowę i oczy. Natychmiast wyszedł spod prysznica i podszedł do niewielkiego lustra. Nie czuł potrzeby posiadania większego, zwłaszcza że przez te wszystkie lata zdążył już upewnić się w tym, że jest odrażający. Uspokajając oddech, pochylił się nad umywalką i otworzył szeroko oczy. Sapnął z zaskoczenia, gdy skoncentrował wzrok na własnych tęczówkach, które nie były już całkowicie czarne, a obramowane intensywną zielenią. To nie miało prawa się zdarzyć, nie teraz. Z każdą chwilą, kiedy z niedowierzaniem patrzył w lustro, jego wściekłość rosła, a źrenice zaczęły się zwężać. Po chwili były pionowe. Mężczyzna wypadł z łazienki, zarzucając na mokre ciało czarną szatę, po czym skierował się do kominka. Już po chwili stał przed swoim przyjacielem, który patrzył na niego jak na wariata. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy Severus Snape po raz ostatni tak wyglądał. Rozwiane, mokre włosy, oczy płonące własnym blaskiem, nienaturalnie blada twarz.

― Lucjuszu, to wróciło!


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Obudził się wczesnym rankiem i gdy tylko otworzył oczy, uzmysłowił sobie, że nie znajduje się w swoim dormitorium, a w bibliotece. Przetarł piekące oczy i podniósł się z miejsca, zapominając od razu, po co w ogóle przyszedł tu poprzedniego wieczoru. Zabrał z krzesła szkolną torbę i ruszył do swojego dormitorium, by się przebrać i zabrać książki na dzisiejsze lekcje. Z tego co pamiętał, pierwszą miał historię magii, po obiedzie dwie godziny czarnej magii i obrony przed nią, a pod wieczór ponownie zajęcia z profesorem Binnsem. Obawiał się tego drugiego przedmiotu, ale postanowił sobie, że pójdzie i zobaczy, co taki Śmierciożerca ma mu do przekazania. Mijane po drodze portrety pochrapywały cicho, a w żadnym z korytarzy nie spotkał ucznia. Domyślał się, że musiało być jeszcze przed ósmą, a po rzuceniu krótkiego zaklęcia upewnił się o tym - było dopiero piętnaście po siódmej. Głowa bolała go niesamowicie i miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, jednak nie potrafił ocenić, w czym tkwi problem. Gdy dotarł do portretu Grubej Damy, ta spojrzała na niego dziwnie, zanim wpuściła do środka. Na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym spał Ron. Zapewne zasnął, czekając na Harry'ego. Zrobiło mu się głupio, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie zachowanie rudzielca poprzedniego dnia. Potter nie był mu nic winien.

Chcąc uniknąć tłumów, szybko wziął prysznic, ubrał się w świeżą bieliznę i nową, granatową koszulkę, na którą zarzucił czarną szatę i, włożywszy podręczniki do torby, opuścił dormitorium, kierując się od razu na śniadanie. Tak jak przypuszczał, Wielka Sala była prawie pusta. Przy stole prezydialnym siedziała profesor McGonagall, która żywo dyskutowała z nauczycielką zielarstwa. Harry nałożył sobie pokaźną porcję jajecznicy, którą doprawił, dodając do niej pokruszony liść sałaty i trochę pomidora. Przelatujący obok niego Prawie Bezgłowy Nick spojrzał na jego talerz, a następnie uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

Potter zjadł, wypił sok dyniowy, który wydał mu się przesadnie słodki, nie miał jednak nawet komu tego powiedzieć. Jedząc owsiankę, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co ostatnio się wokół niego działo. Kilkukrotnie już stracił przytomność, a pani Pomfrey nie potrafiła zniwelować skutków rzuconego na niego przez dyrektora zaklęcia. Poza tym niesamowicie bolała go głowa, co dotychczas miało miejsce jedynie przy bliskiej obecności Voldemorta. Zaczerwienione białka były przyczyną pieczenia oczu, jednak Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego takie się stały. Na pewno nic go nie uczuliło, a nie znał innego powodu czegoś takiego. Było to co najmniej dziwne, jednak zdążył nauczyć się, że nic co się wokół niego dzieje, nie jest normalne. Najlepszym przykładem była śmierć jego rodziny. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, do jego oczu napłynęły łzy, które wzmogły pieczenie, więc otarł je rękawem szaty. Kiedy poczuł dziwny, metaliczny zapach, przyjrzał mu się i z niedowierzaniem zauważył ciemną plamę, która na pewno nie była spowodowana jego łzami. Zerwał się natychmiast z miejsca i, osłaniając oczy ręką, wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali. Po drodze minął kilku Krukonów, jednak nie zwracał na nich uwagi, tylko biegł dalej. Zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy dotarł do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Podbiegł do lustra i sapnął ze zdziwienia. Miał wrażenie, że z jego źrenicy wylewa się krew. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnego zaklęcia, które mogłoby to powstrzymać, więc namoczył kawałek białego ręcznika zimną wodą i przyłożył go do zamkniętych powiek. Ból nieco zelżał, jednak chłopak nie był pewien, czy krwotok ustał. Dla pewności wolał jeszcze przez chwilę przytrzymać okład na twarzy, po czym ostrożnie go odsunął. Gdy otworzył oczy, nie zauważył śladu krwi; zajął swoje stałe miejsce na parapecie i wyjrzał przez okno. Miał doskonały widok na ogromne jezioro, za którym rozpościerał się las. W powietrzu latały barwne ptaki, śpiewające rozmaite melodie, których nie mógł usłyszeć. Myślał o tym, jak wspaniale byłoby być takim zwierzęciem, które mogłoby odlecieć, byłoby zupełnie wolne.

Niespełnione marzenia; na jego barkach złożono dobro całego świata. Siedział tak ponad godzinę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że pierwsza tego dnia lekcja miała się wkrótce odbyć. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego dyrektor zapisał go na historię, jednak nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by uczęszczał na te zajęcia.

Gdy wszedł do sali, zrozumiał, że niewielu uczniów podzielało jego zdanie. Co prawda Hermiona już usilnie coś notowała, jednak nie zauważył nigdzie Rona, którego spodziewał się zobaczyć. Z jego roku przyszło jeszcze czterech innych Gryfonów, w tym Seamus i Dean, na widok których Harry lekko spuścił wzrok. Usiadł obok przyjaciółki, nie chcąc później tłumaczyć się z podjęcia innej decyzji. Mógł przynajmniej zapytać o Weasleya.

― Hermiono ― przywitał się z uśmiechem, zwracając na siebie uwagę dziewczyny.

― Harry! Gdzie się podziewałeś, martwiłam się o ciebie! Nie możesz nie wracać na noc, nie uprzedzając nas wcześniej o tym!

― Dobrze, przepraszam. Nic takiego się nie stało, po prostu zasnąłem w bibliotece. Byłem zmęczony ― wyjaśnił ze skruchą, gdyż wiedział, że dziewczyna w chwilę zmięknie.

― Och! Nic się nie stało. Właściwie dlaczego chodzisz na te zajęcia? Nie spodziewałam się tu ciebie zobaczyć, zwłaszcza, że nie uczęszczasz na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

― Daj spokój, Hermiono. Wystarczyły mi trzy lata spędzone z Hagridem na opiece nad jego sklątkami i innymi dziwactwami.

― Ale Harry! Ta lekcja była naprawdę interesująca. Uczył nas o Popiełkach. Wiesz, że te zwierzęta żyją jedynie godzinę i przyjmują postać szarego węża o czerwonych oczach? Jego jaja…

― Świetnie, Hermiono, powiedz mi tylko, czy nikomu nic się nie stało?

― Ależ oczywiście, że nie! Co prawda było blisko, ponieważ Hagrid puścił ich zbyt dużo i mieliśmy problem ze znalezieniem wszystkich jaj, jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku lekcja była interesująca. Żałuj, że zrezygnowałeś. ― Potter nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć jej, że to dyrektor decydował, a nie on.

― Na jakie zajęcia uczęszcza Ron?

― Ron? ― zapytała z zaskoczeniem. ― Na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, transmutację, zielarstwo, zaklęcia, astronomię oraz czarną magię i obronę przed nią. Dlaczego pytasz mnie, a nie jego?

― Nie miałem okazji.

― No tak, przecież wczoraj nie wróciłeś na noc ― mruknęła. Nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, bo do sali weszło jeszcze kilkoro uczniów, a następnie pojawił się przed nimi duch profesora Binnsa.

― Witam was na pierwszej tego roku lekcji historii magii. Chciałbym, abyśmy zaczęli od historii założenia Hogwartu i stosunkach łączących czwórkę założycieli. ― Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego zaszokowani, jednak on zignorował ich. ― Kto mógłby wymienić mi…

― Salazar Slytherin, Godryk Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff oraz Rowena Ravenclaw ― powiedział Harry, jak mu się wydawało cicho, jednak duch go usłyszał.

― Świetnie, panie… ― zatrzymał się na moment i, gdy Harry chciał mu przypomnieć swoje nazwisko, dokończył ― Potter. ― Klasa zamarła. Uczniowie nie mieli pojęcia, co wpłynęło na takie zachowanie nauczyciela. Nie zdarzyło się wcześniej, by pamiętał czyjekolwiek nazwisko, nawet Hermiony, która zawsze zgłaszała się kilkakrotnie na każdej lekcji.

― Zacznijmy od łączących ich relacji. Powszechnie sądzi się, że Slytherin nienawidził mugolaków, przez co opuścił pozostałych założycieli, gdy ci nie chcieli ograniczyć się do przyjmowania do szkoły jedynie czarodziei czystej krwi, ewentualnie półkrwi. Jest to jednak dużo bardziej skomplikowana kwestia, ale... Może zacznijmy od początku. Za życia Godryk był wysoko postawionym czarodziejem ze znanego i szanowanego rodu. Wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem dzierżył prawo do tronu ojca, jednak zrezygnował z objęcia funkcji głowy państwa, a co za tym idzie, zrezygnowania z magii. Był to okres, kiedy czarownice palono na stosie, a chociaż ówczesny król sam władał magią, nie był w stanie tego zmienić. Tak więc jego pierworodny syn uciekł, zostawiając swojemu ojcu list, który podobno został spalony zaraz po jego przeczytaniu. Godryka uznano za zmarłego po znalezieniu jego rzekomych zwłok. Kiedyś nie było szkół, w których młodzi czarodzieje mogliby się kształcić, a wiedza była przekazywana przez rodziców bądź, w nielicznych przypadkach, przez mentorów. W związku z tym zabijane czarownice i czarownicy byli najczęściej pochodzenia mugolskiego, gdyż nie miał kto im pomóc w poskromieniu magii. Godryk wyruszył w poszukiwaniu dwóch czarownic, o których mówiło się w jego kręgach, czyli Helgi i Roweny. Miały one podróżować samotnie, poszukiwane przez łowców. Podobno wuj tej pierwszej je zdradził, gdyż sam był podejrzany o uprawianie magii. Szacuje się, że minęły cztery do sześciu miesięcy, nim Gryffindor je odnalazł, kierując się wieloma zaklęciami tropiącymi, których moc przewyższała dzisiejsze niemalże trzydziestokrotnie.

― Więc trwało to tyle dlatego, że… One również używały magii, jednak zaklęć zwodzących, tak? Skoro czary tropiące były znacznie silniejsze, to z tymi musiało być tak samo ― powiedział Harry.

― Dokładnie. W dodatku one były dwie, a on sam. Na jego szczęście po drodze natknął się na Salazara, choć mówi się również, że to Slytherin go odnalazł. Podobno ich ścieżki łączyły się już wielokrotnie w przeszłości, a z tego, co mawiali inni, nawet w poprzednich życiach. To było przeznaczenie. Czwórka wielkich czarodziei spotyka się, by założyć pierwszą szkołę magii w Wielkiej Brytanii. Dobrze moi drodzy, dzisiejszy temat skończymy na wieczornej lekcji. ― Profesor Binns uśmiechnął się i wyleciał z klasy. Nikt inny nie poruszył się. Wszyscy jeszcze przez chwilę wstrzymywali oddech. Harry, nic nie mówiąc, wyminął Hermionę i udał się do dormitorium Gryfonów, by skorzystać z dwugodzinnej przerwy przed obiadem.

Lucjusz Malfoy ze zniecierpliwieniem wyczekiwał swojej pierwszej lekcji z grupą Pottera. Zastanawiał się, jak chłopak na niego zareaguje, czy obecność Śmierciożercy wpłynie na jego zachowanie i refleks. Czy z tego powodu zdekoncentruje się, gdy on wykona swój pierwszy, drugi i każdy kolejny krok. Czy przetrwa w jego klasie. Miał nadzieję, że tak, gdyż posiadanie w klasie Wybrańca było niemalże zaszczytem. Zaśmiał się do swoich myśli, poprawiając czarną szatę ze srebrnymi szwami, która podkreślała biel jego włosów. Zaklęciem zamaskował swoje podkrążone oczy. Stworzenie w Severusie ponownie się obudziło i tylko Lucjusz bądź partner Snape'a byli w stanie go uspokoić. W przypadku towarzysza nie był to większy problem, natomiast Malfoyowi odebrało to wiele energii, wyczerpało go. Musiał czekać, aż jego organizm nabierze sił, i nic nie mogło mu w tym pomóc. Ponownie pojawiała się tu kwestia partnera Snape'a, który mógłby oddać mu nieco swojej magii, co automatycznie zniwelowałoby konsekwencje, jakie niosła za sobą pomoc Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Niestety, przez te wszystkie lata przyjaciel Malfoya swojego nie odnalazł, chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że ten czas już się zbliża. Na razie nie było widać tego, kiedy mężczyzna przyjmował wygląd człowieka, jednak gdy tracił kontrolę, jego tęczówki na obrzeżach stawały się zielone. Mieli kilkadziesiąt typów, gdyż w zamku wiele osób miało taki kolor oczu. Trudno było to stwierdzić, zwłaszcza że dopiero wczoraj stwór ponownie się przebudził. Niedługo wszystko powinno stać się jasne, tym bardziej, że tęczówki partnera Severusa od zewnątrz staną się czarne. Poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Nie miał sił zejść na obiad, a lekcja zaczynała się za piętnaście minut. Z ciężkim westchnieniem skierował się do wyjścia.

Weszli do klasy w ciszy; całkiem spora gromada, biorąc pod uwagę poziom zaawansowania tych lekcji. Mimo początkowych założeń, dyrektor nakazał przyjmować również uczniów z zadowalającym z obrony przed czarną magią. Dlatego właśnie Harry siedział pomiędzy Ronem i Hermioną w pojedynczych ławkach. Był za to wdzięczny, gdyż nie chciał, by trącali go co chwilę łokciami. Właściwie od rana unikał dotyku kogokolwiek. Czuł niezrozumiały wstręt na myśl o czymś takim. Ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał na pojawienie się w klasie Malfoya. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, sprawdzając, kto został przyjęty na zajęcia. Tak samo jak w przypadku eliksirów, czarna magia i obrona przed nią łączyła uczniów z każdego domu, jednak razem było ich osiemnastu. Z Gryffindoru Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus i Dean; ze Slytherinu Draco, Blaise, Pansy i Dafne Greengass; z Ravenclawu Miachael Corner, Terry Bott i Anthony Goldstein, a z Hufflepuffu Hanna Abott, Zachariasz Smith oraz Susan Bones. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i do klasy dumnym krokiem wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy we własnej osobie. Stuknął laską, by uciszyć wydobywające się z gardeł śmiałków pojedyncze szepty. Rzucił zebranym kpiący, pełen wyższości uśmieszek, po czym od razu przeszedł do lekcji.

― Skoro na moich lekcjach mowa jest nie tylko o obronie, ale również o samej czarnej magii, warto by było zastanowić się, czym tak naprawdę ona jest ― zaczął bez zbędnego wstępu, przechodząc natychmiast dalej. ― Wszystko zależy od naszych intencji. Uważa się, że czarownicy praktykujący ten rodzaj magii mają powiązania z szatanem i innymi, pomniejszymi demonami. Zaliczamy do niej wszystkie zaklęcia, które mają na celu wyrządzenie krzywdy naszej ofierze, gdyż uważa się, że do takich działań nie dałoby się użyć sił bożych, i jest to główny wyznacznik decydujący o tym, do jakiej grupy zalicza się konkretne zaklęcie. Jednak nie oszukujmy się. Jeżeli ktoś jest zdeterminowany, może nawet białe zaklęcie wykorzystać, by wyrządzić komuś krzywdę. Przykładowo takie Wingardium Leviosa. Można unieść za jego pomocą jakiś ciężki przedmiot i zrzucić na kogoś, łamiąc mu kręgosłup. ― Lucjusz machnął lekceważąco dłonią. ― Przykład może wydawać się wam śmieszny, jednak niejednokrotnie sam byłem świadkiem takiego zastosowania zaklęcia. ― Mężczyzna ruszył w ich kierunku, przez co Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Nim zorientował się, co się dzieje, klątwa minęła go o włos, uderzając prosto w pierś Rona, który rzucił się na ziemię z wrzaskiem. Potter poderwał się czym prędzej, pragnąc pomóc przyjacielowi, jednak przed nim pojawił się mur. ― Spokojnie Potter, nic mu nie jest. Chłopak po prostu nie zdał mojego małego egzaminu wstępnego. Biała magia, w przeciwieństwie do czarnej, obejmuje wszystkie zaklęcia działające na korzyść innych, czyli powszechnie uważane za takie, które służą do szczytnych celów. Czy ktoś potrafi mi powiedzieć, na co dzieli się białą magię? ― Szybkie zaklęcie posłane w stronę Harry'ego zostało zablokowane.

― Na magię runiczną, gestową i umysłową ― odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona, która chwilę później zgięła się w pół, zaatakowana przez mężczyznę zaklęciem. Klasa powoli pustoszała, gdyż po nieudanym zablokowaniu klątw uczniowie mieli udać się do dyrektora z prośbą o wykreślenie ich z zaklęć.

― Poza tym pomiędzy białą a czarną magią istnieją trzy podstawowe różnice: cel, skutki oraz stopień umiejętności czarodzieja, który się daną magią posługuje. W przypadku czarnej magii potrzeba ich silniejszych, więc nie każdy może ją opanować. ― Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po klasie, zatrzymując zimny wzrok na tych uczniów, którzy nie byli Ślizgonami. ― Dodatkowo dzieli się je także na wysoką i niską magię. Do tej drugiej nie potrzeba wykształcenia ani specjalnych umiejętności. ― Spojrzał z namysłem na Lavender, na którą rzucił niemą drętwotę. Nie udało jej się zablokować nawet tak prostego zaklęcia. ― Nie trzeba być nawet specjalnie inteligentnym, by takowej magii używać. ― Tu nastąpiło złośliwe spojrzenie posłane Parvati i poddanie dziewczyny próbie, której nie przeszła. ― Dotyczy zazwyczaj przekazu ustnego, eksperymentów oraz rzucania prostych uroków, i mieści się w niej większość zaklęć białomagicznych. Magia wysoka wymaga długiego przygotowania i nauki. Jest sztuką spekulatywną. Nie każdy może zostać magiem, trzeba mieć specjalne zadatki czy predyspozycje. Zdolności magiczne u ludzi są najczęściej wynikiem dziedziczenia, oddawania czci szatanowi, eksperymentów okultystycznych oraz przekazywania zdolności okultystycznych z jednej osoby na drugą.

Rozejrzał się po klasie, kończąc wykład. Może nie był do końca zadowolony z liczebności grupy, gdyż spodziewał się, że pozostanie dużo mniej uczniów, jednak zmusił się do zimnego uśmiechu.

― Na kolejnej lekcji przejdziemy do praktyki. Muszę zorientować się, jak wiele umiecie. Wyjdźcie. ― Wszyscy ruszyli czym prędzej do drzwi, nie chcąc pozostać w jednym pomieszczeniu ze Śmierciożercą przez dłuższy czas, niż było to konieczne, inni spiesząc się na kolejne zajęcia. Harry zaśmiał się, gdyż w ostatecznym rozrachunku pozostała ich dwunastka. Po trzy osoby z każdego domu. Był zadowolony z takiego rozwoju spraw. Nie chciał uczęszczać na jedne zajęcia razem z Ronem, więc cieszył się, że chłopak nie podołał próbie. To samo tyczyło się Hermiony. Kiedy po przerwie wrócił do sali i rozejrzał się po obecnych, uświadomił sobie, że zostały tylko trzy dziewczyny - dwie Puchonki i jedna nieznana mu Ślizgonka. Usiadł na swoim poprzednim miejscu i czekał na pojawienie się mężczyzny. Kiedy ten wszedł, Harry zauważył, że nie wygląda najlepiej. Podkrążone oczy i blada cera nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego, jednak udawał, że nie widzi zmian, które zaszły w nauczycielu.

― Teraz będziecie mieli za zadanie rzucać na mnie różne zaklęcia w zależności od tego, jak zdecyduję. Pierwszy niech podejdzie do mnie… ― zawiesił głos ― może pan Finningan. ― Chłopak nie był w stanie przedrzeć się przez osłony mężczyzny więcej niż dwa razy, co nie było żadnym osiągnięciem, gdyż wylosował pięć zaklęć, na których poprawne rzucenie miał trzy szanse. Z każdym kolejnym uczniem Harry coraz bardziej chciał zrezygnować. Nie wiedział czemu, ale postawa Lucjusza zaczęła go niepokoić. Po swojej próbie każdy z uczniów opuszczał klasę, więc kiedy nadeszła jego kolej, został sam z nauczycielem. Podszedł do niego wolno i rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie, które ten zablokował. Potem następne i jeszcze jedno. Kiedy doszli do zaklęcia tnącego, które Harry spróbował rzucić, w klasie rozległ się lekki syk bólu, który wydobywał się z gardła Malfoya. Potter podstępnie rzucił na niego tę samą klątwę, tylko dwukrotnie w tym samym czasie, by ten jednej z nich nie zauważył. Chociaż była to słabsza wersja zaklęcia używanego przez Śmierciożerców, Malfoy miał problemy ze wstaniem. Sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego to zrobił, Harry zbliżył się do mężczyzny. Z każdym krokiem ból w jego głowie nasilał się, jednak chłopak ignorował go. Miał wrażenie, że gdy podchodził, siły coraz bardziej opuszczały Śmierciożercę i nie miał pojęcia, co to może oznaczać. Gdy nareszcie uklęknął obok niego, coś w jego głowie nakazało mu przyłożyć dłoń do piersi mężczyzny tam, gdzie powinno być serce. Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Harry poczuł prąd przeszywający jego ciało, który znalazł ujście w jego palcach, po czym został wchłonięty przez Malfoya, który z miejsca został otoczony zielono-czarną poświatą; stojące na biurku mężczyzny szklane przedmioty pękły, a skroń Harry'ego przeszył straszny ból i chłopak poczuł, jakby kości jego twarzy pękły na pół; wrzasnął. Upadł na kolana i objął głowę dłońmi, mrugając wściekle powiekami. Nagle ktoś odsunął jego dłonie z twarzy i Potter poczuł delikatny, wilgotny dotyk na swoim czole; ból z miejsca go opuścił. Nie zdążył zareagować, a gdy uniósł wzrok, był już sam w pomieszczeniu.

Ukrył się w jednym z hogwarckich korytarzy, by w spokoju przemyśleć dzisiejsze wydarzenia. Miał trochę wolnego czasu, gdyż akurat w Wielkiej Sali większość uczniów jadła kolację, na którą on nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Lekcja z Malfoyem była niespodziewana. Mężczyzna co prawda rzucał na nich klątwy, jednak były one ta tyle słabe, by każdy mógł je zablokować, i nie wybierał żadnych niebezpiecznych zaklęć. Takim sposobem wyeliminował sześć osób, dzięki czemu prościej będzie mu prowadzić zajęcia. Przez cała lekcję Harry obserwował mężczyznę, który dumnym krokiem kroczył pomiędzy ławkami. Jego spojrzenie było bezlitosne, uśmiech krótki i świadczący o tym, że mężczyzna uważał się za lepszego od innych. Nie był taki jak Snape; nie chciał go upokorzyć już na pierwszej lekcji. Właściwie zupełnie zignorował jego obecność w klasie. Nie faworyzował również jakoś szczególnie Ślizgonów, chociaż kto mógł to wiedzieć, może po prostu przygotowywał się, by zaatakować, gdy uśpi czujność Harry'ego. Jednak najbardziej zastanawiające były wydarzenia, które miały miejsce pod koniec lekcji. Potter widział, że z każdą zablokowaną klątwą uczniów Malfoy stawał się coraz słabszy. Przyjął na siebie ponad sto klątw i nie wszystkie udało mu się zablokować. Chociaż nie były to silne zaklęcia, właściwie zaliczały się do zaklęć niskiego poziomu, by każdy mógł je rzucić, to z całą pewnością również wyczerpywały tego, kto się przed nimi bronił, a przecież mężczyzna wyglądał źle już po wejściu do klasy. Kiedy Harry zaczął rzucać na niego zaklęcia, udało mu się zablokować kilka pierwszych prób, po czym, gdy jedna z klątw uderzyła w niego, stracił zbyt wiele sił, by się podnieść. Reakcja Pottera była czysto spontaniczna, odezwała się w nim chęć pomocy mężczyźnie niezdolnemu do dalszej obrony. Harry wyczuł, że ten i tak nie byłby w stanie nic mu zrobić, jednak najbardziej zastanawiało go to, co wydarzyło się później, kiedy go dotknął. Lucjusz z miejsca odzyskał siły, a z Potterem zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego, cała jego świadomość utonęła w bólu. Jak wielkim dla niego zaskoczeniem okazały się być wargi mężczyzny na jego czole, które powstrzymały ogromny ból. Tak jakby pomogli sobie wzajemnie... Jednak Harry nie wiedział co było tego powodem. Czyżby mężczyzna naprawdę nie był tak zły, jak mu się wydawało? Dlaczego nie wykorzystał chwilowej słabości Harry'ego i nie zaprowadził go do swojego pana? Nie mógł tego pojąć. Czy to wszystko miało coś wspólnego z dziwnymi snami, częstym mdleniem i zabiciem jego rodziny? Ta wiedza również pozostawała poza jego zasięgiem. Jedynym, co wiedział, był fakt, że niedługo powinny zacząć się ostatnie tego dnia zajęcia, więc podniósł się z zimnej posadzki po czym ruszył w stronę sali od historii magii.

Kiedy wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsca, światło zgasło, a poustawiane w klasie świeczki zapłonęły. Kilka osób krzyknęło, gdy nagle pojawił się przed nimi duch.

― Dobrze, moi drodzy. Teraz zajmiemy się relacjami łączącymi dwójkę założycieli. Po odnalezieniu przez Godryka i Salazara Helgi i Roweny przez kilka miesięcy panowały pomiędzy nimi częste kłótnie. Tyczyły się one ilości mocy, potęgi, a co za tym idzie - objęcia przywództwa.

― Najsilniejszym wśród nich okazał się być Godryk Gryffindor ― dopowiedziała Hermiona z zadowoleniem.

― Nieprawda ― zabrał głos Harry, nie wiedząc, skąd w nim taka pewność. ― To Slytherin był najsilniejszym z nich. Większość jego zasług została zapomniana bądź zwyczajnie przypisana innym założycielom, gdyż Salazar nie był zbyt lubianą osobą. Już jako dziecko uczył się czarnej magii, przez co znani mu czarodzieje gardzili nim, tak samo jak jego rodzina. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd zaledwie ośmioletni chłopiec miał moc, by jednym słowem wysadzać w powietrze nawet ogromne budynki, jednym ruchem dłoni pozbawić ludzi na przestrzeni nawet kilku kilometrów przytomności.

― Doskonale, panie Potter! Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za tak rozległą wiedzę. Z tego co widzę, wie pan znacznie więcej. ― Duch uśmiechnął się do niego. Harry stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, czując, że wszyscy się na niego patrzą. Nie chciał nawet spojrzeć na Hermionę, domyślając się, że dziewczyna jest cała czerwona po udzieleniu złej odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. ― Salazar był wielkim czarodziejem. Od dziecka pociągało go to, co zakazane. W wieku szesnastu lat został skazany na spalenie na stosie, jednak, gdy osadzono go w więzieniu, zniknął. Uciekł, ale od tamtego czasu musiał radzić sobie sam, co nie było w cale takie złe, gdyż od małego był samodzielny. To on utrzymywał swoją rodzinę, wychodząc z rana na polowanie i wracając z zabitą zwierzyną, którą wedle uznania jego matka mogła przyrządzić bądź wymienić na coś innego na czarnym rynku.

― Był świetnym łucznikiem.

― Doskonale, panno Granger. Wie ktoś może, jak zabijał swoje ofiary? Nie? Dobrze. Młody Salazar dostał od ojca łuk. Znając tajniki czarnej magii, stworzył do niego kołczan i strzały. Przed każdym strzałem zatruwał ich groty własną magią, sprawiając, że gdy przeszyły zwierzę, ono natychmiast zamarzało, co zabijało większość bakterii. W tamtych czasach dzika zwierzyna przenosiła wiele śmiertelnych chorób, których bakterie umierały w skrajnie niskich temperaturach, a za pomocą magii, gdy Slytherin był pewien, że nic nie grozi ewentualnym konsumentom, przywracał zwierzynę do normalnej temperatury, tak że nie było śladu po jego wcześniejszych zabiegach. Ograniczało to, chociaż w niewielkim stopniu, umieralność w tamtym okresie, a gdy został wygnany, zapewniło mu większe szanse na przeżycie.

Natomiast Gryffindor świetnie posługiwał się mieczem. Mawiano, że, gdy dobywał ostrza, wyglądał jak anioł wojny. Jego ogniste włosy płonęły przy każdym ruchu, każdym zadanym ciosie. Nie miał sobie równych. Od dziecka był szkolony w sztukach walki, a jego najlepszym przyjacielem stał się właśnie jeden ze sztyletów z prywatnej kolekcji ojca, który zabrał ze sobą, gdy opuszczał rodzinną posiadłość. Na wielu obrazach malarze przedstawiali go jako czerwonowłosego boga ze złotymi refleksami na poszczególnych pasmach, który w dłoni dzierżył ciężki, złoty miecz z rubinami na rękojeści układającymi się w pierwszą literę jego rodowego nazwiska. Kiedy po ucieczce Godryka ich drogi skrzyżowały się, niejednokrotnie urządzali sobie pojedynki. Dwaj wielcy magowie. Salazar nigdy nie obawiał się czarnej magii, gdyż miał świadomość, że wszystko zależy od tego, w jakim celu się jej używa. Od motywów i zamierzeń czarodzieja. Chociaż jest kilka ciemnych stron jego życiorysu, cały czas przeplata się przez nie Gryffindor.

― O czym pan mówi? ― zapytał Harry, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

― Chodziły słuchy, że tych dwóch eksperymentuje, że chcą stworzyć broń, która miałaby być bronią idealną. Inni mawiali, że w podziemiach wybudowanej przez czwórkę założycieli szkoły, dwóch z nich eksperymentowało na sobie i chętnych czarodziejach, tworząc istoty, które byłyby niezniszczalne. Niektórzy wierzą, że podczas jednego z takich eksperymentów Godryk stracił życie, przez co Salazar został znienawidzony przez Rowenę i Helgę, a następnie opuścił mury Hogwartu. Uważają oni, że szkielet Gryffindora zachował się w gdzieś w tej szkole, w miejscu nazywanym przez wielu Komnatą Tajemnic.

Głos ducha załamał się przy ostatnich słowach, jednak nikt poza Harrym nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

― Dobrze, założycielkami Hogwartu zajmiemy się na następnych zajęciach, idźcie już. Jest późno. ― Uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić, Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego, który wciąż siedział na swoim miejscu.

― Harry, musimy…

― Idź beze mnie. Dogonię cię ― przerwał zaskoczonej dziewczynie. Został sam. Kiedy duch wspomniał o eksperymentach, o istotach, które dwóch mężczyzn chciało stworzyć, jego głowę przeszył ból równy temu, który zaatakował go, gdy pomógł Malfoyowi. Wówczas coś się zmieniło, jakby z jego oczu opadła zasłona. Widział go. Wspomagając się drżącymi dłońmi, wstał, po czym wyszedł na środek klasy z wzrokiem utkwionym w zamkniętych drzwiach, za którymi zniknął duch. Odetchnął ciężko, bojąc się tego, czego może się dowiedzieć.

― Wracaj, Salazarze!


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Szedł korytarzem, kipiąc z podekscytowania. Chociaż duch nie odpowiedział na żadne z jego pytań, obiecał, że to zrobi. Właściwie jedyną rzeczą, której się od niego dowiedział, było to, by ufał swojej intuicji i nie opierał się przyciąganiu, ale chłopak nie rozumiał, o co tak naprawdę w tym chodziło. Nie zbaczając z trasy, udał się do dormitorium.

_Kroczył ciemnym korytarzem, co jakiś czas wpadając na innych uczniów. Kiedy próbował przyjrzeć się jednemu z nich, by dowiedzieć się, z kim ma do czynienia, zorientował się, że patrzy na sam szkielet. Wrzasnął, spostrzegając, że kolejne otaczają go, zmuszając, by szedł przed siebie. Chciał zawrócić, ale z każdą chwilą byli coraz bliżej. Cofając się wpadł na drzwi, które otworzyły się pod jego ciężarem i znalazł się w dziewczęcej łazience, którą odwiedził już niejednokrotnie. Kiedy kościste palce zacisnęły się na jego szyi, próbował się wyrwać, jednak coś oślizgłego owinęło się wokół jego ciała, a gdy otworzył oczy, zorientował się, że był to olbrzymi wąż – bazyliszek._

_Po jego ciele przebiegł dreszcz, zaczął tracić oddech. Stwór zbliżył swój pysk do jego twarzy i ostatkiem sił Harry zdołał zauważyć dwie łzy wydostające się spod jego powiek - jedną krwawą, a drugą srebrną. Gdy wąż rozwarł paszczę, na końcu jego języka chłopak zauważył gałkę oczną o zielono-czarnych tęczówkach. Nagle pojawiła się druga, a fala powietrza została tchnięta w jego płuca. Utrzymywał powieki szeroko otwarte, nie chcąc niczego przegapić, a zamiast języka w paszczy bazyliszka pojawiła się głowa, potem tułów, aż w końcu Potter z przerażeniem zorientował się, że patrzy na Mistrza Eliksirów. W jego czaszkę wbite były kły, miażdżyły ją. Nagle mężczyzna rozłożył ręce, a nieznana siła rozerwała stworzenie na drobne części, pokrywając pomieszczenie gęstą, czarną krwią. Kościotrup puścił Harry'ego, padając na ziemię, a jego kości nagle pokryły mięśnie, ciało, potem skóra, jednak oczodoły pozostały puste, a gałki oczne kręciły się, wprawiając posadzkę w drżenie._

_Potter ze strachem odkrył, że leżąca na podłodze postać była nikim innym jak Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Harry wyprostował się, biorąc za rękę swojego profesora o zielono-czarnych tęczówkach i pionowych źrenicach, z którego dziur w głowie zaczął sączyć się i spływać na posadzkę srebrny płyn. Kiedy połączył się on z Malfoyem, tamten drgnął, a podłoga pod nim zapadła się. Spadł. Harry pochylił się, wypatrując nieruchomego ciała i dostrzegł je leżące na stosie czaszek._

― Harry, Harry! ― Ron bezradnie potrząsał nim, starając się zmusić do jakiejkolwiek reakcji, jednak nic nie pomagało. Spod powiek chłopaka wciąż wypływała krew, a spomiędzy lekko uchylonych warg wysuwał się rozdwojony język. Zadaniem Weasleya było wybudzenie chłopaka z koszmaru, który najwyraźniej był przyczyną dziwnego stanu, w jakim się znalazł.

Potter wrzeszczał, rzucając się po posłaniu, gdy drzwi do dormitorium otworzyły się, a w wejściu stanął nie kto inny jak Severus Snape. Chłopak momentalnie zamarł, unosząc powieki. Jego oczy były zalane krwią, jednak najwyraźniej mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo nim ktokolwiek inny zdążył zareagować, zerwał się z posłania, po czym wyciągnął z kufra ołówek i pergamin, na którym szybko zaczął szkicować. Kiedy Ron zbliżał się do niego, by mu przeszkodzić, został odepchnięty na najbliższą ścianę i stało się tak z każdym kolejnym śmiałkiem. Kiedy z ust Harry'ego zaczęło wyrywać się łkanie, Severus zwrócił uwagę na to, co chłopak rysował i przez moment jego twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu.

Kartka była pokryta kośćmi i kłami, jednak nie to przeraziło pozostałych, którzy byli obecni w pokoju, a gigantyczny wąż, w którego rozwartej paszczy znajdowały się dwie pary gałek ocznych - jedne o czarno-zielonych tęczówkach, a drugie zielono-czarnych. Na ziemi obok leżały dwa ciała, jednak nie dało się ich rozpoznać, jedyną wskazówką mogła być długość włosów. Severus dobrze wiedział, kogo przedstawiają - jego i Lucjusza. Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanawianie się, dlaczego Potter ich narysował, w dodatku przedstawiając tak makabryczną wizję, gdyż ten zaczął poruszać ustami, trzęsąc się. Przedstawienie czas zakończyć.

― Rozejść się ― warknął, biorąc chłopaka na ręce. Momentalnie jego szata przesiąkła krwią. Potter nie był świadom tego, co się wokół niego działo. Mrugając wściekle, przez co pogarszał jedynie stan swoich oczu. Severus już niemal biegł, niosąc go do swoich komnat, ciesząc się, że to właśnie on natknął się na bladego Finningana proszącego o pomoc o tak późnej porze. Zamek pogrążony był we śnie, więc dotarł do lochów, nie napotykając żadnej żywej duszy. Miał tylko wrażenie, że co jakiś czas widział srebrzystą poświatę świadczącą o obecności ducha. Wypowiedziawszy hasło, wszedł do swoich komnat, po czym ułożył chłopaka na swoim łóżku i udał się do gabloty, w której trzymał eliksiry lecznicze. Podał mu te podstawowe, które miały zwiększyć ilość krwi w jego organizmie i zatamować krwotok oraz go znieczulić. Delikatnie uniósł powieki Pottera, po czym wylał na nie eliksiry odkażające. Kiedy krew wyparowała, a białko odzyskało swój kolor, Severus wciągnął głęboko powietrze, nie wierząc w to, co widział. Po tych wszystkich latach, które spędził, uciekając od swojego przekleństwa, po czasie, w którym utracił tę część siebie, ona wróciła, przynosząc ze sobą jego towarzysza. Wykorzystał połączenie, dzięki któremu mógł w każdej chwili wezwać swojego ilgili*. Nie musiał czekać, by drzwi jego komnaty ponownie otworzyły się i wpadł przez nie Lucjusz w samej szacie odsłaniającej jego nagi tors.

― Co się stało? ― zapytał, przygładzając dłonią włosy, gdy zauważył leżącego Pottera. ― Severusie, dlaczego jest tu ten chłopak? ― Odsunął się w stronę ściany, bojąc się, że ten znowu odbierze mu moc.

― Podejdź, Lucjuszu. Spójrz na jego oczy.

Kiedy zorientował się, że ten stoi w miejscu, uniósł brew.

― Na lekcji odebrał mi moc. Wciąż nie wiem, jak to się stało.

― Opowiedz mi o tym ― zachęcił go Severus łagodnym tonem.

― Co tu wiele mówić. Miałem dzisiaj zajęcia z klasą Pottera i musiałem postarać się wyeliminować jak najwięcej uczniów, żeby prowadziło mi się prościej lekcje, więc każdy po kolei rzucał na mnie wylosowane zaklęcia. Potter był ostatni, więc zostaliśmy sami w sali. Z każdym kolejnym rzucanym przez niego zaklęciem czułem się coraz gorzej, aż w końcu nie byłem w stanie zablokować klątwy tnącej. Miałem wrażenie, że pozbawi mnie całej mojej magii, a wtedy podszedł i przyłożył dłoń do mojej piersi, wiesz gdzie, prawda? ― Kiedy skończył, stał już przy Severusie, wtulając się w jego plecy. ― On jest taki jak ty, mało tego, cholerny Złoty Chłopiec należy do ciebie.

Zapanowała cisza. Snape stał, patrząc na nieprzytomnego chłopaka.

― Miał jakiś koszmar. Natknąłem się na Finningana, który biegał po korytarzach, szukając pomocy. Nie mogli go dobudzić, spod powiek wypływała mu krew, co jakiś czas spomiędzy jego rozchylonych warg wysuwał się język… jak u węża.

― Jest uległym…

― Najwidoczniej.

― Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Chyba nie chcesz od tego uciec? Nie przeżyjesz.

― Wiem, ale pamiętaj, że moje chęci na niewiele się tu przydadzą. Wszystko zależy od chłopaka.

― Kiedy chcesz go obudzić?

― Nie wiem, nie chcę go budzić. ― W pokoju zrobiło się ciemno. ― Lucjuszu, nie chcę go. Nie chcę, żeby to on był moim przeznaczonym. Dlaczego ze wszystkich cholernych ludzi musiał zostać nim właśnie Potter?! Mało tego, on również jest tym stworzeniem! Nad człowiekiem udałoby mi się zapanować, ale nad nim? Wiesz, jak będzie wyglądało moje życie… Merlinie, przecież on mnie nienawidzi. Kiedy tylko ma szansę obraża mnie i lekceważy. Nie ma za grosz szacunku do mojej osoby. Jest aroganckim nieukiem, jedynym, co potrafi, jest ganianie za durnym zniczem. Zresztą… ja też go nienawidzę, ja… ― Nie miał szansy skończyć, gdyż napotkał surowy wzrok Lucjusza i poczuł, że ten przesuwa dłoń na jego serce. Furia momentalnie go opuściła.

― Nie nienawidzisz go. Obaj o tym wiemy.

― Ja…

― Severusie?

― Masz rację. Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego muszę się na to godzić?! Dlaczego nie mogę sam decydować o tym, z kim się zwiążę?

― Wiesz, moim zdaniem to nawet lepiej. ― Severus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. ― No co? Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żebyś przez te wszystkie lata z kim się związał. Ba! Żebyś się z kimś spotykał. Tak będzie dla ciebie najlepiej.

― Pomyślałeś może chociaż przez chwilę, że związek Pottera z panną Chang coś znaczył?

― O czym ty mówisz?

― O tym, że ten chłopak może mieć dużo do powiedzenia w kwestii związania się ze mną ze względu na moją płeć ― warknął.

― Oj, nie wymyślaj. Na pewno sobie poradzicie. Ale to dobrze, że to stało się twoim największym problemem. Doprawdy! Z tego co mówiłeś w waszym gatunku, płeć nie ma takiego wielkiego znaczenia, a o ile się nie mylę, wspominałeś nawet, że macie zapisane w kodzie genetycznym, że tolerujecie obie płci. Natura i tak już was pokarała, nie uważasz?

― Mhmmm… Kiedy go wybudzamy? ― Snape zrezygnował z dalszej dyskusji, mając świadomość, że na jedno jego ale Lucjusz będzie miał kilka odpowiedzi.

― Moim zdaniem nie ma na co czekać ― odpowiedział, odsuwając się od niego. Czekał, aż mężczyzna go powstrzyma, a gdy do tego nie doszło, przyłożył wargi do czoła chłopaka. Ten otworzył oczy, momentalnie siadając na łóżku. Spojrzał na pochylających się nad nim mężczyzn, po czym zerwał z posłania, wpełzając pod nie. Lucjusz spojrzał na Severusa zdezorientowany, ale ten jedynie pokiwał głową. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy dobiegło ich nieludzkie wycie i wrzaski. ― Mam nadzieje, że masz wyciszone komnaty ― zażartował Lucjusz.

― Nie martw się o to, przechodziłem przez to zeszłej nocy.

― Nie zawołałeś mnie ― wytknął mu mężczyzna, uderzając go lekko w głowę.

Krzyki trwały kolejną godzinę, podczas gdy mężczyźni pili w pomieszczeniu obok ognistą whisky, debatując nad obecną sytuacją. W chwili, w której usłyszeli ciche łkanie, obaj poczuli dziwny, słodkawy zapach, więc wrócili do sypialni. Widok, który zastali, był szokujący. Porozrywana pościel, ślady pazurów na ścianach, krew, a w epicentrum całego tego zamieszania nagi nastolatek. Severus z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ten wciąż nie skończył przemiany. Jego rysy twarzy nieco wyostrzyły się, mokre od potu włosy zwijały się na karku, oczy były rozbiegane, o odwróconej kolorystyce, co było potwierdzeniem ich partnerstwa, a źrenice pionowe. Dotychczasowa opalenizna całkowicie zeszła, a jego skóra była mlecznobiała. Uważny obserwator, który wiedział, czego szukać, mógł dostrzec również cieniutkie, jasnozielone linie przecinające paznokcie u dłoni i stóp. W niektórych miejscach na ciele chłopaka pojawiły się zielonkawe, skomplikowane wzory.

― Skąd wiesz, że to nie koniec? ― zapytał szeptem Lucjusz.

― Uszy. Końce powinny mu się nieco wydłużyć i zabarwić na zielono. Rysy twarzy staną się nieco regularniejsze.

― No tak. Zieleń. Włosy…

― Mhmm. Skoro odnalazłem swojego towarzysza, to nie dość, że wraz z jutrzejszym porankiem odzyskam swój wygląd sprzed tych szesnastu lat, to na moich ramionach pojawią się niewielkie wypustki, bym mógł lepiej go chronić ― wskazał na trzęsącego się nastolatka. ― Potter? Potter, słyszysz mnie? ― mówił wolno i wyraźnie.

― Tak, profesorze. ― odpowiedział tamten.

Lucjusz uniósł pytająco brew, na co Snape tylko westchnął i podszedł do chłopaka. Ten spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem w chwili, w której zaklęcia maskujące opadły, ukazując tęczówki Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus nie zastanawiał się dłużej i chociaż wiedział, że konsekwencje tego czynu mogą być poważne, pochylił się nad chłopakiem, łącząc na moment ich wargi, po czym odsunął się od niego.

― Przyjrzyj mu się ― zasugerował przyjacielowi. Patrzyli na chłopaka w skupieniu, podczas gdy ten stał w bezruchu. Nagle wrzasnął, a przemiana potoczyła się dalej. Na łopatkach pojawiły mu się łuski, uszy przybrały odpowiedni kształt, a we włosach pojawiły zielone pasemka, idealnie wkomponowując się w obecny wygląd chłopaka. Nagle jego wargi rozchyliły się, a język wydłużył, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy ten tkwił w koszmarze. Przez chwilę był rozdwojony, jednak potem wrócił do niemal początkowego stanu - z dwoma wyjątkami: był nieco węższy i miał zaostrzony koniec. Chłopak zwijał się na podłodze, oddychając ciężko. Severus wstał, z westchnieniem ściągając z siebie szatę. Podszedł do Pottera, ostrożnie podnosząc go z podłogi i owijając wciąż ciepłym materiałem.

― Jest piękny ― wyszeptał Malfoy, patrząc na niego z podziwem. ― Tak samo jak ty, Severusie. Idź z nim i go umyj, a ja w tym czasie tu posprzątam.

― Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, dziękuję ci. ― Poklepał go po ramieniu, wychodząc z nieprzytomnym Potterem na rękach i kierując się do łazienki. Czuł, że chłopaka trawiła wysoka gorączka, więc umieścił go w wannie, po czym nalał lodowatej wody. Zawsze wiedział, że musi odnaleźć swojego towarzysza, na co poświęcił wiele lat, jednak wyniki jego działań okazały się mizerne. Kiedy jego tęczówki zmieniły się, zrozumiał, że nadszedł czas na wybór. Istniały jedynie dwie drogi - zaakceptowanie partnerstwa bądź śmierć. Oczywiście istniało trzecie wyjście ― mógł zabić swojego przeznaczonego. Jako że to on jako pierwszy odnalazł swojego związanego, nie umarłby. Właściwie wszystko, co wiedział o sobie, pojął sam oraz przy pomocy zapisków odnalezionych na jednej z wypraw. Pozostałe informacje były niepewne - jak ta, że posiadane przez niego talenty pogłębią się bądź pojawią nowe, kiedy złączy się z partnerem.

Przyłożył dłoń do czoła chłopaka, czując, że to w końcu się ochłodziło. Wypuścił wodę, po czym zaklęciem osuszył go i przeniósł z powrotem do sypialni doprowadzonej do poprzedniego stanu przez Lucjusza.

― Zostawisz go tak? ― zapytał ten, patrząc smutnymi oczami na Pottera.

― Mam jakiś wybór? Wiesz, co będzie się działo rano?

― Powinienem zostać. Nie poradzisz sobie z nim sam, a ja skutecznie go wyciszę.

― Lucjuszu, nie powinieneś…

― Hej ― powiedział ten, biorąc Severusa pod brodę i obracając jego głowę tak, by mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. ― To, że jestem z tobą związany, a wkrótce i z nim, nie znaczy, że jestem ubezwłasnowolniony. Nie zostawię cię z tym samego. Przeszliśmy razem już tak wiele… ― zawiesił głos, wypuszczając twarz przyjaciela. Snape nie poruszył się, przyglądając mu się intensywnym wzrokiem.

― Wiesz, że nie mogę cię wygonić.

― Wiem, Severusie, i przykro mi z tego powodu. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz potrafił utrzymywać pozory na swoich zajęciach.

― To chyba najgorsza część, wiesz? Nienawidzę tego. Tyle lat pracowałem na wypracowanie swojego sposobu bycia, kiedy wszystko zniknęło szesnaście lat temu. Wówczas to... to wszystko się pogłębiło. ― Machnął bezradnie rękami.

― Może w to nie uwierzysz, ale zauważyłem. Znalazł się książę mroku, sarkazmu i ironii, postrach Hogwartu i tym podobne ― parsknął, opierając się o ramię mężczyzny. ― Jak myślisz, szybko wróci ten twój słynny pazur?

― Wszystko zależy teraz od chłopaka. Chodźmy, położę się na kanapie, a ty przetransmutuj sobie krzesło w łóżko. Jutro będę wyglądał nieco inaczej, ale to nic wielkiego. Bardziej martwi mnie to, że nie będę w stanie już tego ukryć.

Siedział przy kuchennym stole, pijąc czarną, gorzką kawę. Całą noc dręczyły go koszmary, a ból związany z przemianą był nie do zniesienia, gdy już odzyskiwał świadomość. Podłużne wgłębienie na jego karku wciąż piekło, przypominając o ciężarze odpowiedzialności, która na niego spłynęła. Jako starszy w związku nie miał zielonych pasm we włosach, jednak cała reszta była typowa dla stworzeń mu podobnych.

Coś dziwnego było w rysunku Pottera, czyżby to właśnie miał być jego dar? Gdyby chłopak miał wówczas trzeźwy umysł, może jakoś by to rozszyfrował. Musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać, jednak pilniejszym zadaniem było wytłumaczenie dzieciakowi, w jakiej znaleźli się sytuacji. Lucjusz wciąż spał, ale Potter nie. Usłyszał kroki, nim go zobaczył. Wstał, spinając mięśnie, gotowy na ewentualny atak, podczas gdy Potter przecierał oczy.

― Potter ― powiedział cicho, nie spuszczając z chłopaka oczu. Chłopak natychmiast na niego spojrzał, przybierając obronną postawę.

― Snape? Co ja tu robię? ― wywarczał.

― Profesorze Snape, jak już. Zachowuj się. Lucjuszu! ― krzyknął przez ramię, budząc mężczyznę. Ten natychmiast znalazł się u jego boku, przeciągając się i ziewając.

― Nareszcie wstał? Uch, to dobrze, nie mogłem się doczekać ― Posłał im olśniewający uśmiech.

― Postanowiłeś poczekać na niego, również śpiąc? ― Severus uniósł brew, a jego oczy błysnęły złowrogo.

― Hej, hej, spokojnie. Przecież nie spałem, tylko… medytowałem, to po pierwsze. Po drugie opanuj się, zanim go spłoszysz. ― Położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela w uspakajającym geście.

― Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Dobrze ci się spało?

― Co ja tutaj robię? Co wy tutaj robicie? ― zapytał, drżąc na całym ciele.

― Jeżeli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, ja znajduję się w swoich komnatach. Pamiętasz coś z ubiegłej nocy?

― J-ja. Krew… było dużo krwi. Bazyliszek. On mówił do mnie, rozumiałem go. Co ja tutaj robię? ― Ponowił pytanie.

― Twoi przyjaciele przyszli po mnie zaniepokojeni twoim stanem ― odpowiedział, patrząc na niego uważnie. Dzięki Lucjuszowi jego tęczówki wyglądały normalnie, a inne zmiany były trudno dostrzegalne na pierwszy rzut oka.

― Co się stało?

― Cóż… miałeś koszmar. Nie mogli cię z niego wybudzić. W ostatnim czasie działo się coś dziwnego?

― Nie.

― Potter ― powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem.

― Nie mam obowiązku odpowiadać na twoje pytania ― odwarknął.

― Nie, nie masz. Lucjuszu, idź po dyrektora.

― Oczywiście.

― Nie! Stój! ― Twarz Pottera wydała mu się jeszcze bledsza. ― Jeżeli obiecasz, że po niego nie pójdziesz, odpowiem.

― Więc?

― Odkąd przybyłem do Hogwartu… Moje oczy, bolały mnie. Profesor Binns…

― Co z nim?

― On nie jest sobą, ja… nie wiem, jak mam to wytłumaczyć.

― Powiedz, o co ci chodzi, Potter. Nie owijaj w bawełnę i mów! ― Złość i zniecierpliwienie w nim narastały.

― On jest Slytherinem, Salazarem Slytherinem ― wyszeptał, spuszczając oczy. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Snape przytaknął. ― Wiedział pan?

― Naturalnie. Usiądź na kanapie, musimy porozmawiać. ― Popchnął chłopaka w kierunku wspomnianego mebla, samemu zajmując miejsce na fotelu. ― Lucjuszu… ― Zawiesił głos, dłonią wskazując miejsce obok Pottera. Mężczyzna usiadł tam, czując, że kręci mu się w głowie.

― O co chodzi? ― Pokręcił się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Severus przetransmutował trzymany kubek w lustro i podał mu je. Reakcja chłopaka była zabawna. Wpierw skulił się, zaciskając powieki, a potem dotykał swoich włosów, twarzy, cały czas patrząc lustro, by na końcu wrzasnąć, tłukąc je.

― Co mi zrobiłeś?! Co się ze mną stało?! Moje oczy… włosy… ― zaczął się plątać, drżąc na całym ciele. Lucjusz położył mu rękę na ramieniu, którą ten strącił. ― Nie dotykaj mnie ― wysyczał, patrząc na mężczyznę z nienawiścią.

― Potter, uspokój się. Lucjusz jedynie próbuje ci pomóc. Nikt nie chce zrobić ci krzywdy.

― Nie?! Więc dlaczego tak wyglądam?

― Potter…

― Nienawidzisz mnie, a teraz…

― Potter! ― wrzasnął. Dzieciak irytował go i zaczął zastanawiać się jak niby miałby spędzić z nim swoją przyszłość, jak miałby żyć z nim do końca swoich dni. Ich życie było znacznie dłuższe niż przeciętnego czarodzieja. Wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty złożoną kartkę papieru, którą podał chłopakowi. ― Poznajesz to? Ty to narysowałeś, gdy w końcu udało nam się ciebie obudzić! Masz dar, rozumiesz? Jest on związany z tym, kim jesteś. Powiedz mi, co narysowałeś?! Co ci powiedziano w śnie?

― Komnata… tajemnic.

* Z tureckiego - związany


	6. Chapter 6

Beta: Emerald

Rozdział 6

Szli ciemnym korytarzem, a dźwięk ich kroków zagłuszał odgłos wydawany przez gałęzie drzew, uderzające o szyby okien. Na zewnątrz panowała wichura, którą Snape skwitował krzywym uśmiechem. Pogoda w tej części Szkocji była koszmarna jesienią. Okna w komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów były tak zaczarowane, by odzwierciedlały pogodę, panującą na zewnątrz. W ostatnich dniach na zmianę ― jednego dnia musiał zaciągać zasłony, chroniąc rzadkie eliksiry przed promieniami słońca, drugiego w jego pokojach panował przyjemny półmrok, spowodowany zachmurzeniem bądź ulewą.

Potter, prowadząc ich drogą ze swojego koszmaru, czuł się jak w transie. Nie myślał o tym, dokąd idzie, tylko podążał za swoją intuicją. We śnie nie zastanawiał się, gdzie się znajduje, skupiał się jedynie na makabrycznych scenach i wizerunku węża na jednej z umywalek. Był cały obolały i nie mógł jasno myśleć. Snape wspominał, że może to potrwać nawet kilka dni, a eliksiry lecznicze i przeciwbólowe działają jedynie przez kilka minut, nim upora się z nimi jego organizm.

Nagle zorientował się, że znajdują się na drugim piętrze.

― Potter, jesteś pewien, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku?

― To nie ja postanowiłem zaufać mojemu koszmarowi ― warknął Harry. Był podirytowany, że mężczyźni kazali mu zaprowadzić się do _Komnaty Tajemnic_, nie bacząc na jego stan. Owszem, nauczyciel eliksirów wspominał, że, gdy ból stanie się nieznośny, ma zwrócić się o pomoc do Lucjusza, który może go zmniejszyć.

Potter jednak postanowił nie korzystać z propozycji, po przyjrzeniu się twarzy Malfoya. Zarówno ta noc, jak i ich ostatnia lekcja wiele go kosztowały i wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Miał podkrążone oczy, lekki zarost, a włosy niechlujnie związane.

Skręcili i znaleźli się przed wejściem do damskiej toalety. _Jego toalety_. Musieli iść jakąś inną drogą, bądź był zbytnio rozkojarzony, skoro wcześniej się nie zorientował.

― To chyba tutaj. To musi być tutaj― Harry popchnął drzwi, które zaskrzypiały w proteście.

Przestąpił próg i zachwiał się, na wskutek obrazów, które zaatakowały jego umysł.

_Wisiał, przykuty kajdanami dwie stopy nad ziemią. Miał dosyć. Wszystkie jego zmysły wyostrzyły się po godzinach tortur, jednak __**oni **__wciąż nie byli w pełni usatysfakcjonowani. Mówili, że dążą do perfekcji, poili go eliksirami, a potem kontynuowali. Klątwy dało się znieść, z czasem przestał je odczuwać, ale cięcia nożem i łamanie kości ― wykańczały go. _

― _Już prawie, jesteśmy naprawdę blisko. ― Wyższy z nich zbliżał się niebezpiecznie z wyciągniętą dłonią. Pogładził go po policzku i mężczyzna zdążył zauważyć wyryty na jego przegubie obrazek. Przedstawiał głowę węża i łapę jakiegoś zwierzęcia połączone pięcioramienną gwiazdą. Otworzył usta, by zapytać o więcej szczegółów, a w tym samym czasie stojący przy nim oprawca przyłożył mu różdżkę do zabliźnionej już klatki piersiowej. _

― _Jak myślisz, wytrzyma? Pozostali nie podołali._

― _Wiem, ale jesteśmy zbyt blisko, żeby się poddać. _

_Różdżka wbijała mu się boleśnie w pierś. Spojrzał w oczy stojącego przed nim mężczyzny w tej samej chwili, w której ten wypowiedział klątwę. _

― _Morte Risus! ― A śmierć nie nadchodzi._

Severus złapał go w ostatniej chwili. Przytrzymał, dopóki chłopak nie odzyskał równowagi, a potem przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Potter wyglądał na odprężonego.

― Więc? ― zapytał, puszczając jego ramię.

― To na pewno tutaj ― odpowiedział chłopak, podchodząc do umywalek w poszukiwaniu wizerunku węża.

― Co widziałeś? ― Potter poczuł dotyk na ramieniu i lekko odwrócił głowę, by upewnić się, że to Malfoy.

― Istotę nam podobną, torturowaną przez dwóch czarodziejów, nie widziałem twarzy, ale jeden miał tatuaż na dłoni. ― Nieświadomie podrapał się w tym samym miejscu, co nie umknęło Severusowi.

― Rozumiem. Jesteś w stanie go opisać? ― zapytał. Potter wciąż szukał znaku na umywalce. Po kilku minutach wyprostował się z niemal niewidocznym uśmiechem.

― Mogę go nawet wam pokazać. ― Wskazał na kran. Mężczyźni pochylili się nad nim i Harry zauważył zrezygnowanie na twarzy Snape'a. ― Coś się stało?

― Upewniłem się jedynie, że niektóre legendy są prawdziwe. Nie wiem czy…

― To co mówił Slytherin na wczorajszych zajęciach. On wiedział! Wiedział, że jestem jedną z tych istot, które tworzył razem z Godrykiem. Czyli Gryffindor zginął przy tym projekcie. Merlinie, on tam jest! On jest w Komnacie Tajemnic, ja… Oni torturowali… ― Pociemniało mu przed oczami. Naprawdę zaczynało go to drażnić. Miał wrażenie, że byle intensywniejsza emocja wystarczy, by powalić go nieprzytomnego na ziemię.

― Musisz się uspokoić . Teraz wszystko jest wyraźniejsze

― Ma któryś z was pomysł jak się tam dostać? ― Lucjusz wskazał na kran zdobiony połączeniem wężowej głowy i lwiej łapy. Slytherin i Gryffindor, jak wygodnie. ― Niestety nie potrafię jeszcze przenikać ścian i podłóg, więc gdyby Harry miał jakąś propozycję, nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

Potter nie skomentował tego, że mężczyzna użył jego imienia. Właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko, zdecydowanie wolał to, niż obcesowe zachowanie Snape'a, które towarzyszy mu od pierwszego roku ze względu na geny i pokrewieństwo ze swoim ojcem. Paranoja.

Nagle uświadomił sobie jeden istotny fakt.

― Wąż syczał, gdy podłoga się zapadła. ― Mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego.

― Potrafisz syczeć? Znasz wężomowę? Nawet Czarny Pan jej nie zna. ― Ton Snape'a sugerował, że nie ma w takim razie możliwości, by ktoś taki jak jego uczeń, był w stanie, nawet jeśli teraz byli ze sobą związani.

― Nie, Severusie, to ma sens. Podczas przemiany rozdwajał mu się język. ― Wskazał na Harry'ego. ― Ty wspominałeś, że twój cię piekł, może to właśnie to? Może przez to, że się odnaleźliście, gama twoich zdolności się powiększyła. Zresztą, od dawna wiedzieliśmy, że tak będzie. ― Snape już miał mu przerwać, ale Lucjusz nie dał mu dojść do słowa. ― Pamiętasz, co mi mówiłeś tamtej nocy? W pojedynkę nie jesteś w stanie…

― Milcz! ― Wokół Snape'a pojawiły się iskry, świadczące o spięciach, zachodzących w jego magii. Ku zdziwieniu Malfoya, to nie on musiał interweniować. Potter obejrzał się na nich i już po chwili znalazł się przy swoim nauczycielu Eliksirów. Lucjusz podejrzewał, że zadziałał instynkt.

― Hej, on nie powiedział nic złego, przecież… ― Uniósł dłoń, jakby chciał dotknąć Snape'a, ale w pewnym momencie zrezygnował i cofnął się o krok, rumieniąc.

― Nie, on wie, że powiedział.

― Ale…

― Severus ma rację, nie powinienem był.

― Wiecie najlepiej ― westchnął Potter, nie mając zamiaru się sprzeczać. ― Co z wejściem? ― Potarł rękę, podchodząc do umywalki.

― Zasycz. ― Harry spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co sprawia, że Malfoy zachowuje się, jakby był panem sytuacji, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Miał w sobie coś szczerego, chociaż nie zawsze udawało się Potterowi zapomnieć o tym, że jest śmierciożercą, tak samo jak Snape. Szpieg czy nie, ma kontakt z Voldemortem.

Zamknął oczy. Podoła temu zadaniu, nie zrobi tego dla nich, ale dla siebie. Chce poznać tajemnice Slytherina, chce dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Godrykiem. Przypomniał sobie, jak przed pierwszym rokiem był w zoo. Myślami wrócił do chwili, kiedy zniknęła szyba oddzielająca zwierzę od zwiedzających i uwolniony wąż pełzł po gładkiej posadzce.

Poczuł ciepło w głębi gardła.

Po chwili w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz bazyliszka z nocnego koszmaru. To podziałało. Przypomniał sobie ruch jego języka i metaliczny smak w ustach.

Otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na profesora eliksirów i w jego spojrzeniu odnalazł aprobatę.

― Udało się?

― Odwróć się ― odparł jedynie. Harry zrobił to i aż sapnął z wrażenia. Przed nim, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się umywalka, widniała głęboka na kilka metrów dziura. Severus, jakby czytając w jego myślach, rzucił _Lumos_ i chłopak mógł dostrzec prowadzące na dół strome schody. Nie widział kości, które były obecne w jego koszmarze. Odetchnął z ulgą.

― Schodzimy? ― zapytał, mając nadzieję, że to nie on pójdzie na pierwszy ogień.

― Nie widzę innej możliwości. ― Potter nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek usłyszał takie emocje w głosie profesora; owszem do pogardy, sarkazmu i ironii był przyzwyczajony, ale coś na kształt podniecenia i zniecierpliwienia?

Zrobił krok w stronę schodów, ale zatrzymała go dłoń zaciskająca się na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał zaskoczony i odkrył, że to właśnie Snape. Mężczyzna uniósł kącik ust i pociągnął chłopaka w swoją stronę tak, że ten otarł się o jego szatę i stanął obok niego. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, o co może tym razem chodzić, bo jeżeli Snape myślał, że przez całą tę śmieszną więź będzie mógł sobie nim dyrygować, to przeliczył.

― Co? ― warknął.

― Ja pójdę pierwszy, kto wie, co może czaić się w dawno zapomnianej _Komnacie Tajemnic._ ― Harry pochwycił spojrzenie Lucjusza i leciutki uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach. Mężczyzna wiedział coś, coś ważnego i najwyraźniej chciał mu to powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Nie w obecności Snape'a.

Potter tylko skinął głową i podążył za Mistrzem Eliksirów, a Malfoy rozejrzał się dookoła i rzucił silne zaklęcie zamykające na drzwi łazienki, po czym ruszył schodami w dół.

Szli wąskim korytarzem, oświetlając sobie drogę jedynie światłem wydobywającym się z różdżki. Harry rozglądał się, jednak nigdzie nie widział Bazyliszka z jego koszmarów, szkieletów ani czaszek nabitych na pal. Właściwie teraz wyobrażenia o tajemniczym miejscu z jego wizji wydawały mu się śmieszne. _Komnata Tajemnic_ nie była przecież cmentarzyskiem, a swego rodzaju laboratorium. Teraz za zadanie mieli odnaleźć miejsce, gdzie Założyciele eksperymentowali i dowiedzieć się więcej o tym, kim są. Obawiał się jednak, że to, co wyczytają niekoniecznie musi się im spodobać.

Korytarz znowu skręcał, a następnie rozwidlał się.

― I co teraz? ― zapytał Harry. ― Nie macie chyba zamiaru się rozdzielać. ― Snape spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową.

― Pamiętasz zaklęcie, którego użyłeś podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego? Zaklęcie Czterech Stron Świata? ― Uniósł różdżkę i przymknął powieki. ― _Wskaż mi._ ― Różdżka rozbłysła i szarpnęła dłonią profesora w stronę prawego korytarza.

― Możemy być pewni, że to właściwa droga? Nie pomyślałeś przypadkiem o morderczym stworzeniu czy coś w tym stylu, prawda? ― Harry roześmiał się cicho, udzielał mu się dobry nastrój Lucjusza.

― Możesz być spokojny, Lucjuszu. Włos ci z głowy nie spadnie ― powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów i zrobił krok naprzód. ― Nie zgubcie się. ― Ruszył w ciemność.

Harry zerknął na Malfoya i nieco się do niego przysunął.

― Co chciałeś wtedy powiedzieć? ― Przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Śmierciożerca zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok.

― Jesteś legilimentą? Byłbyś w stanie obejrzeć wspomnienie bez używania do tego myślodsiewni? ― zapytał, strzepując wyimaginowany pyłek z przedniej części koszuli.

Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni.

― Nie, Snape uczył mnie oklumencji w zeszłym roku, ale…

― Ach, istotnie. Severus wspominał, podobno współpraca nie szła wam za dobrze. ― Zamyślił się i nagle powziął jakby pewną decyzję. ― Jak uważasz, czyja to była wina? To z oklumencją? Kto zawalił cały projekt? Który z was? ― Harry'ego przebiegł dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Pomyślał o tych wszystkich spotkaniach w pustej sali, w której panował półmrok.

_Zapukał niepewnie, czekając, aż mężczyzna otworzy. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc powtórzył czynność. Kiedy tym razem również z wnętrza pomieszczenia nie dobiegł go żaden dźwięk nacisnął klamkę, o dziwo, drzwi ustąpiły. Popchnął je i wszedł do środka. _

― _Profesorze Snape? Wiem, że to koniec, po tym co zrobiłem, ja nie powinienem… ― Zamknął drzwi i nasłuchiwał. Nie widział śladu, który świadczyłby o obecności Mistrza Eliksirów. _

_Rozejrzał się dookoła i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ten czekał na niego. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zawsze na ich spotkaniach. Na środku pomieszczenia stały dwa krzesła, nieopodal stolik z eliksirami wzmacniającymi, które legilimenta kazał mu spożywać po każdej próbie obrony umysłu. Na lewo od stołu wiadro z wodą. Harry był intruzem, zwłaszcza po tym, jak na zeszłych zajęciach zranił nauczyciela. Nie był dumny ze swojego zachowania. Wbrew przypuszczeniom Snape'a, nikomu nie powiedział o wspomnieniu, które zobaczył. Nie mógłby, nie chciał. Owszem, po powrocie do dormitorium był wściekły i nie mógł uwierzyć, że Snape bezkarnie zwiedzał jego umysł, a gdy Harry odparł jego jaźń i zagłębił się we wspomnienia Mistrza Eliksirów, ten wyrzucił go, odgrażając się, żeby więcej nie przychodził._

_**Jesteś taki sam jak ojciec.**_

_Jeszcze dwa tygodnie wcześniej cieszyłby się, gdyby ktoś tak powiedział, jednak po tym, co zobaczył, te słowa były jak policzek. Taki sam jak ojciec. Jak James Potter oczerniający Ślizgona na oczach połowy szkoły. Popisujący się, rzucający klątwę, która uniosła Snape'a za kostkę tak, że jego szara opadła mu na twarz. Ból, wstyd i nienawiść widniejąca na twarzy młodego Snape'a. Rozgoryczenie, złość tak wielka, że nazwał jego matkę szlamą. Swoją przyjaciółkę, obrończynię. Upokorzenie było tak silne, że chciał uciec od wszystkich, odseparować się. _

_A Harry uczynił te wspomnienia świeżymi, poznał je, odkopał. Zmusił Snape'a, by przeżył to wszystko raz jeszcze, by znienawidził go równie mocno, jak jego ojca. _

_Musiał stąd wyjść, to nie było jego miejsce. Znalazł się przy drzwiach w tej samej chwili, w której światło w kominku rozbłysło i ktoś upadł na ziemię. Harry odwrócił się powoli i zachwiał na rozdzierający serce widok. Czarna postać, zwijająca się z bólu na ziemi. Maska Śmierciożercy leżąca nieopodal niej. Krew, sporo krwi. Kosmyk długich, czarnych włosów. _

_Snape. _

_Harry ukląkł obok niego na podłodze i rzucił jedyne zaklęcie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy. _

― _Mobilicorpus. ― Ciało mężczyzny uniosło się na cztery stopy. Harry nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Zawołać kogoś, ściągnąć ciężką szatę, położyć go na kanapie, zostawić tak… Zdecydował się przenieść profesora na kanapę, jednak gdy tylko na niego spojrzał ten przeszył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. _

― _Potter. ― Harry widział, jak wiele kosztowało mężczyznę wypowiedzenie jego nazwiska. ― Mogłem się spodziewać. ― Krew sączyła się z jego pękniętej wargi, czoło było rozcięte, czerwona ciecz rozlewała się po twarzy Snape'a. ― Syn… jak… ojciec ― wycharczał. Nie było w nim woli walki. Przez chwilę Harry'emu się wydawało, że wie, o czym Snape myśli. Wzdrygnął się. Mężczyzna zapewne zastanawiał się, czy chłopak jest w stanie go zabić lub spokojnie czekać aż się wykrwawi. I cały czas napawać się zwycięstwem._

_Rozumiał go. Tak jak ojciec był przy nim w chwili jego słabości, jednak teraz, to nie Potter a Voldemort był ich przyczyną. Harry domyślał się, że to, iż mężczyzna znalazł się nad ziemią sprawiło, że uznał, iż syn Jamesa idzie śladami swego ojca. _

_Potter pochylił głowę tak, że jego oczy znajdowały się na wysokości oczu Snape'a. _

― _Nie jestem moim ojcem. ― Objął wiszącego mężczyznę w pasie i, modląc się, by to zadziałało, zaczął przesuwać się na kolanach w stronę kanapy. Bezwładne ciało podążyło za nim. Kiedy profesor znajdował się tuż nad powierzchnią mebla, drugą słoń umieścił na szyi czarodzieja i powiedział cicho. ― Finite Incantatem. ― Delikatnie opuścił mężczyznę na miękką kanapę i spojrzał mu w oczy. ― Nie jestem nim. _

_Nie wiedział, jak wiele ma czasu, nie było mowy, by zdołał sprowadzić Dumbledore'a, nim Snape wykrwawi się na śmierć. Rzucił się do drzwi i pobiegł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. _

_Po drodze potrącał uczniów, przepychał się, by zawiadomić kobietę o stanie nauczyciela jak najszybciej. Jeśli ona się nim zajmie, zdoła sprowadzić dyrektora. _

_Wbiegł do skrzydła szpitalnego._

― _Pani Pomfrey! ― krzyknął, a w jego oczach malowała się rozpacz. Każda sekunda, każda utracona minuta, przybliżały nauczyciela eliksirów do śmierci. _

― _Panie Potter, proszę nie krzyczeć, tu się leczy…_

― _Niech pani idzie do lochów! Profesor Snape! On… ― powiedział już szeptem, obawiając się o bezpieczeństwo Mistrza Eliksirów._

― _Severus… ― Harry z ulgą dostrzegł zrozumienie na jej twarzy. _

― _Pójdę po dyrektora, a pani… ― Sam nie wiedział, co chce jej powiedzieć. _

_Jego zachowanie przeczyło wszelkiej logice. Przecież tyle razy myślał, o ile lepiej byłoby, gdyby Snape zniknął, ale teraz te czasy wydawały mu się odległe. _

_Na zajęciach oklumencji nawiązali minimalną nić porozumienia, ich relacje nieznacznie, acz poprawiły się, by ostatecznie popsuły wszystko wspomnienia o Jamesie Potterze. _

― _Biegnij._

_Nie potrzebował więcej, wiedział, że kobieta dobrze się nim zajmie. Teraz miał za zadanie ściągnąć do lochów dyrektora, on będzie wiedział, co zrobić. Kiedy już stał przed gobelinem, a łzy bezsilności spływały mu po policzkach, przeklinał się za swoją głupotę. To było tak nierealne; biegnie po pomoc dla umierającego, a tym, co go powstrzymuje, jest kamienny gobelin w kształcie świni. _

― _Snape, Profesor Snape, proszę, on umiera, proszę… ― szeptał gorączkowo. Nagle usłyszał ciche tarcie i poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. _

― _Harry? ― Poderwał głowę, wstając lekko się zachwiał. _

― _Dyrektorze, profesor Snape…_

― _Harry uspokój się. Gdzie jest profesor Snape, co się dzieje?_

― _Maska, krew… ― I Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore już wie. Zorientował się po sposobie, w jakim starzec złapał go za ramiona, w jakim patrzył mu w oczy. _

― _Nic się nie martw. Nic mu się nie stanie. Wracaj do dormitorium, Harry. ― Poklepał go niezdarnie po ramieniu i ruszył w górę schodów, by jak najszybciej dostać się do kominka. Zatrzymał go głos Pottera. _

― _Dyrektorze… Snape…On nie może tego pamiętać. Niech zapomni, że widział mnie tej nocy, proszę mi obiecać, że zapomni. ― Chłopak spojrzał na niego błagalnie._

― _Oczywiście, mój chłopcze, jak sobie życzysz._

Starał się wyrzucić tamtą noc z pamięci. Nie chciał pamiętać widoku poskręcanego ciała swojego profesora, krwi. Czuł się jak intruz, zwłaszcza, że Snape nie dzielił z nim tego wspomnienia. Dumbledore zrobił to, o co go Harry poprosił.

― To wszystko przez to, że zobaczyłem tamto wspomnienie.

― Tak i po tym więcej już nie przyszedłeś. Severus uznał, że skorzystałeś z pierwszej lepszej okazji, by uwolnić się od tych zajęć. Oczywiście obwiniał siebie za zbyt ostrą reakcję, ale musisz wiedzieć, Potter, że okres jego młodości jest czasem, który najchętniej wymazałby z pamięci. Ty obudziłeś jego demony. No i oczywiście to, co się wydarzyło później w Ministerstwie. Nie wszystko jest takie, jakie się wydaje, ale ty powinieneś już to wiedzieć. Pomyśl, Severus dostał zadanie, miał nauczyć cię bronić swój umysł, ale zawiódł. Mogłeś zginąć, zamordowano twojego ojca chrzestnego, cała wina spadła na niego. Nawet Dumbledore, który zawsze stał za nim murem nie chciał z nim po tym rozmawiać. Tobie zapewne powiedział, że to była niczyja wina, że Black sam wybrał, zgadza się? Wiesz, co powiedział Severusowi? Że ma żyć ze świadomością, iż zabił kolejną osobę przez swoje uprzedzenia.

― Co? ― Harry nie chciał w to uwierzyć.

Owszem, miał żal do dyrektora, ale nie pomyślałby, że ten starszy pan z siwą brodą i okularami połówkami był w stanie zrobić coś takiego osobie, którą, jak wielokrotnie powtarzał, traktował jak syna.

― To, co powiedziałem. Nie skreślaj Severusa od razu, nie znasz go. ― Wyprostował się i Potter wiedział, że rozmowa została zakończona. Ruszyli w głąb korytarza.

― Co chciałeś mi pokazać, gdy pytałeś, o to czy jestem legilimentą? ― zapytał szeptem, obawiając się, że Snape go usłyszy.

― Wspomnienie z nocy, gdy Mroczny Znak zapłonął nad domem w Dolinie Godrica piętnaście lat temu. ― Harry chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszał kroki i chwilę później pojawił się przed nimi Severus.

Lucjusz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnim razem widział Severusa tak podekscytowanego. Owszem, na pierwszy rzut oka można by uznać, że mówi im o czymś równie trywialnym jak lista zakupów, jednak ktoś, kto znał go równie długo jak on, był w stanie usłyszeń w jego głosie lekkie podniecenie, zauważyć mięsień drgający na jego policzku i dostrzec krótki błysk w oku, nim ponownie zmarszczył brwi. Nie dziwił się, właściwie był równie ciekaw, jakie tajemnice zostaną dzisiaj ujawnione. Miał nadzieję, że Slytherin zapobiegawczo nie zniszczył zapisków na temat istoty, którą był jego przyjaciel. Oni wiedzieli niewiele, ale wystarczająco, by przeżyć. Malfoy znał swoją rolę, zdawał sobie sprawę, że teraz ważą się losy Mistrza Eliksirów i Chłopca Który Przeżył. Nie wiedział tylko, jak wiele mają czasu.

Korytarzem trafili do przestronnej komnaty oświetlonej światłem pochodni; pod ścianami były poustawiane regały, po brzegi wypełnione pergaminami i starymi księgami. Malfoy podszedł do jednego z nich i wziął zwój pergaminu. Po rozwinięciu go, okazało się, że jest to szkic człowieka oraz plątanina strzałek i dopisków drobnym drukiem. Z zainteresowaniem przeglądał kolejne pergaminy, gdy dobiegł go krzyk, a następnie odgłos, jaki wydają spadające księgi. Odwrócił się i na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia runął cały regał, Severus podnosił się z ziemi, otrzepując szatę, a w ślad za nim wstawał kaszlący Potter.

― Nieźle wam idzie, ale wiecie, jeśli chcieliście sięgnąć coś z najwyższej półki, wystarczyło poprosić o pomoc, ewentualnie rzucić niezwykle skomplikowane zaklęcie, jakim jest _Accio_. ― Błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.

― Dlaczego mówisz w liczbie mnogiej, Lucjuszu?

― Cóż, jakby nie patrzeć, obaj leżeliście na ziemi, jesteście współwinni.

Harry zerknął na Severusa, a ten oddał jego spojrzenie. Zaczęli przeszukiwać pergaminy, by znaleźć ten konkretny, za sprawą którego wszystko runęło.

― Czego szukamy? ― zagadnął Lucjusz niby od niechcenia, jednak w jego głosie pobrzmiewała ciekawość.

― Pergaminu, na którym rozrysowane są kolejne fazy przemiany. ― Snape miał skupiony wyraz twarzy, przeglądając kolejne księgi.

― Nie lepiej byłoby od razu porozdzielać na kupki zebrane tu materiały na te, które nas interesują i te, które możemy sobie darować? ― Harry miał niejasne wrażenie, że pytanie było skierowane do niego, gdy rozrzucał pergaminy dookoła siebie, poszukując odpowiedniego.

― Zapewne masz rację, możesz wziąć się za swoją część. ― Severus machnął dłonią w kierunku miejsca, z którego Malfoy do nich podszedł. Blondyn przewrócił oczami.

― Uczciwy podział obowiązków ― zaśmiał się i pogwizdując skierował się do przydzielonego mu zbioru, licząc, że znajdzie coś interesującego.

Trzy godziny później mieli przed sobą dwa transmutowane kosze cennych manuskryptów. W jednym znajdowały się rachunki i mniej istotne pergaminy, w drugim rękopisy, księgi z dawno zapomnianymi inkantacjami, eliksirami i wszystko, co mogłoby im się przydać, by wiedzieli co dzieje się z profesorem i jego uczniem. Zmniejszyli wszystko tak, by mogli przenieść do lochów, po czym ruszyli w drogę powrotną.

Ledwo weszli do jego komnat i Severus udał się do sypialni, zostawiając gości w salonie. Przebrał się w szaty śmierciożercy, musiał bowiem zorganizować zastępstwo dla niego i Lucjusza; teraz, gdy wiedza była tak blisko, nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z jej przyswojenia dla bandy nieuków.

Kiedy wyszedł, z ulgą stwierdził, że Potter nawet nie skrzywił się na jego widok. Uklęknął przed kominkiem i po sypnięciu w popiół proszku wyszeptał odpowiednią inkantację.

Albus siedział w fotelu, wpatrując się w widok za oknem. Niebo było szare, drzewa uginały się pod wpływem silnej wichury. Spojrzał na swoją poczerniałą dłoń, jego koniec był już bliski. Miał nadzieje, że jego plany nikogo nie skrzywdzą, a nawet jeśli, to nie pozostawią po sobie bolesnych ran. Najbardziej martwił się o Severusa, bo to od niego będzie najwięcej wymagał. Żałował tego, co powiedział mu po porażce w Ministerstwie; nie powinien był. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to on zawiódł, nie przemyślał swoich ruchów, oddalał się od Harry'ego, mając nadzieję, że to poprawi sytuację, jednak odniosło przeciwne skutki. Może gdyby był wtedy przy nim, sam nauczył go oklumencji, Syriusz żyłby.

Westchnął i przytknął różdżkę do skroni, pozbywając się niechcianych myśli i zamknął je w fiolce. Nagle usłyszał trzask, dobiegający z kominka i czym prędzej podszedł do niego, spodziewając się, że to Minerwa, jednak z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że to Severus w szacie śmierciożercy.

― Severusie, musisz wyjść?

― Zgadza się, Albusie, Lucjusz również. Czarny Pan wzywa.

― O tej godzinie? Tak wcześnie? ― Był zaskoczony.

― Szykuje się coś dużego, Albusie. Spotkam się z tobą po powrocie. Znajdź jakieś zastępstwa za nas. ― Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się. Na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów dostrzegł z trudem skrywane lęk i wyczerpanie.

― Oczywiście, rób co musisz, chłopcze. ― Podniósł się i już miał odejść, gdy dobiegł go cichy głos byłego śmierciożercy.

― Do czego mnie zmusiłeś, dyrektorze.


End file.
